No quiero estar sólo
by Sh0ck
Summary: Hay un dicho muy famoso que dice: "todo en esta vida tiene solución... menos la muerte" y créanlo es muy cierto, perder a un ser querido es terrible pero... cuando es de tu edad, es tu amigo, e incluso los ves con otros ojos...*Taiora* CAP 3
1. Quédate a mi lado

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Ahora me encuentro en esta sección, de hecho fue la razón por la que me di de alta en esta página **_**¬¬' **_**así que ya era hora que nuevamente me apareciera aquí…**_

_**Bueno pues esta es una historia que me ayudó a crear mi hermana (le encanta el Taiora) y está dedicado a ella y a todos los admiradores de esta pareja.**_

_**Como ya se dieron cuenta este fic no será del todo alegre… o bueno está bien admitiré, lo que pretendo es hacer un fanfic triste que al momento de leerlo de verdad tengas ese sentimiento de tristeza; nunca he escrito un fic o una historia de este tipo así que este es mi primer intento y de verdad espero no decepcionarlos y menos a quien me ayudo a inventar esta historia, mi Cuiji ;-)**_

**_¿Listos? pues empecemos, espero que sea de su agrado..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Nota: Ya saben, Digimon no me pertenece pero hago fic´s como pasatiempo…<strong>_

"**No quiero estar sólo"**

**Quédate a mi lado***

_Aquella escena definitivamente se quedaría grabada en su mente por mucho tiempo y no era porque debía ser algo que quisiera recordar o por ser un gran día por haber logrado algo que se había propuesto y había conseguido… definitivamente daría cualquier cosa para no estar en esa situación, hasta su propia vida estaría dispuesto a dar con tal de no estar viviendo esa escena tan desagradable… ¿su propia vida?… sí, definitivamente estaría dispuesto a darla pero en esos momentos parecía como si en realidad la estuviera perdiendo y su vida colgara de un hilo que tarde o temprano se rompería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No cabe duda, nadie te puede asegurar que tienes la vida garantizada y que ésta te durara una eternidad, nadie te puede jurar que por ser joven tienes toda una vida por delante y nadie te asegura que por ser anciano el día de mañana no despertaras._

_La sala del hospital permanecía en silencio, como era costumbre lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir eran los pasos de los doctores que llegaban a atender a sus pacientes que estaban más graves para poder atenderlos lo más pronto posible y así no tener que dar una noticia desagradable a la familia del enfermo; esto era lo que menos quería nuestro castaño… simplemente quería despertar de esa pesadilla, no podía creer que estuviera en esa situación, era ilógico que a su corta edad se tuviera que enfrentar una escena tan difícil… perder a un ser querido, una conocida, una compañera, una amiga… no era solo eso ó no lo era para él, simplemente con esa pérdida una fracción del él se esfumaría y nunca más se volvería a llenar, definitivamente su vida no sería la misma._

-Despierta, por favor despierta- susurró el castaño mientras recargaba su frente en ambas manos.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó Hikary sentándose al lado de su hermano observando su rostro de preocupación deduciendo que aún no había noticias.

-No, todavía no, el doctor dice que no ha despertado ni ha reaccionado.

-¿Sus papás?

-Salieron a tomar algo, bueno su papá obligo a la Señora Takenouchi a que fueran a comer, estuvieron toda la noche y deben descansar además no habían comido nada desde ayer en la mañana.

-Entonces tú estás aquí para cualquier cosa.

-Sí, esa es la intención

-Aún no llegan los demás, acabo de marcarle a Yamato, está ensayando pero ya está por terminar y cuando lo haga se vendrá junto con TK, Mimi viene en camino, Joe e Izzy siguen en la escuela y del resto… no los he podido localizar.

-Lo que importa es que ya saben la mayoría y no tardaran en llegar- dijo Tai retirándose las manos del rostro y caminando hacia la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a pocos metros del él y se acercó a tomar su dinero para comprar un café.

-Te acompaño- dijo rápidamente su hermana poniéndose de pie.

-No, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí por si hay alguna novedad.

-De acuerdo- asintió Kary no muy convencida.

-No tardo- dijo su hermano dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡Tai!- grito la castaña para que su hermano volteara – ya verás que todo saldrá bien… es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-Espero que tengas razón- se limitó a decir el chicho sin muchos ánimos y con la cabeza un poco baja continuo caminando.

_Al poco tiempo de que Tai regresara al hospital Mimi entró lo más pronto posible; le pidió al chofer estacionara el carro en un lugar seguro porque probablemente estarían ahí mucho tiempo, llegó corriendo hasta la sala de espera preguntando por la pelirroja y al llegar al piso donde se encontraba Kary y Tai un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió, no pudo evitarlo y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, se acercó a los dos y con un cálido abrazo se soltó a llorar provocando que Kary sollozara y Tai empezara a derramar lagrimas. Poco a poco Mimi dejó de llorar y se separó de ellos secándose los ojos que tenía completamente rojos, con las manos que apenas le respondían._

_Después llegaron los papás de Sora a saludar calurosamente a Mimi y se quedaron hablando con ella para comentarle como habían sucedido las cosas puesto que la ojimiel no estaba en su grupo no se enteró hasta que las clases terminaron y no tenía mucho tiempo de que le habían hablado para darle la terrible noticia. La chica solo se contuvo las ganas de llorar, al igual que sus amigos debía permanecer fuerte para darle valor a los papás de su amiga además de que ya había llorado y por un tiempo las lagrimas dejaron de brotar, pero un golpe muy duro dejó salir lagrimas de sus ojos al enterarse que su mejor amiga Sora… estaba en coma…_

_********Flash Back**_

_Sora se encontraba cerca de un árbol que le brindaba una agradable sobra, sentada en una banca alejada de la cafetería pensando en un millón de cosas que provocaban que la chica mostrara una sonrisa de vez en cando o simplemente mirara al cielo como si éste le diera la respuestas a todas las incógnitas que le llegaban a la mente, pero todos estos pensamientos se esfumaron al oír la voz de su amiga._

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la castaña de caireles sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque estás aquí sola y todos sabemos que el único que en ocasiones se pone así es Matt.

-Puede que tengas razón- comentó Sora con una sonrisa discreta.

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto la castaña con curiosidad mirando el rostro de su amiga.

-En muchas cosas, como que ya se acercan las vacaciones, el cumpleaños de Tai, los exámenes, el concierto de Matt, el negocio de mi mamá… en fin.

- Te he visto muy distraída últimamente.

-Es normal, ya ves que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Segura que es sólo eso?

-Segura, Mimi ¿Alguna ocasión te he mentido?

-No que yo sepa- contestó la castaña recordando las pláticas que había tenido con Sora.

-Y esta no sería la ocasión…

-De acuerdo, como digas- dijo Mimi no muy convencida viendo como su amiga dejaba de mirarla para enfocar su vista en el árbol que estaba a pocos metros de ella.

-Bueno en realidad es que no se cómo hacerle con los gastos, debo comprar un regalo para el castaño de pelo alborotado y las entradas para el boleto del concierto.

-Sora sabes que no debes preocuparte por ello…

-Gracias Mimi pero yo me las debo arreglar… sé que puedo ahorrar lo suficiente para los dos eventos es sólo que tengo que privarme de muchas cosas esta ocasión.

-Como digas – dijo derrotada Mimi – pero recuerda que yo puedo ayudarte en los gasto o si tu intención es ahorrar yo puedo ayudarte en comprar las cosas que necesites par que no tengas que privarte de tus gustos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta y si se presenta la necesidad no dudare en pedir tu ayuda.

-Para eso somos las amigas, para estar siempre que nos necesitamos… dar consejos, un abrazo…

-Y en tu caso prestar dinero- las dos chicas soltaron una pequeña risa.

-Si no necesitas nada más te dejo hay un trabajo que debemos hacer pero me di una escapada porque te vi muy sola.

-No te preocupes, te dije que estoy bien.

-Bueno confiare en ti, cuídate nos vemos a la hora de la salida- se despidió afectuosamente Mimi pero al darse la vuelta una cara de tristeza se apodero de su rostro, sabía que Sora mentía pero no pretendía obligar a su amiga a que dijera la verdad.

_Sora se quedo más tiempo sentada contemplando el cielo y de repente miraba a algunos chicos que se hacían bromas cuando salía de sus salones; cuando pudo percatarse de la castaña que está haciendo un cartel para su exposición y no muy a lo lejos logró notar la presencia de un castaño con un peinado muy peculiar que realizaba unos movimientos muy buenos con el balón de futbol, la pelirroja volteo lo ojos y con un gran suspiro se paró de la banca y comenzó a dirigirse a su salón, no faltaba mucho para que sonara la campana. Sora empezó a caminar despacio, eran muchas las preocupaciones que tenía en la mente pero por más que insistieran Mimi o Tai ella no se las diría… no quería que sintieran miedo, impotencia o tristeza; era mejor para todos que no supieran la triste realidad… los día de la pelirroja estaban contados._

_********End of Flash Back**_

-Ahora entiendo porque estos últimos días estaba muy seria en la escuela- dijo Mimi mirando al suelo al oír la explicación de los papás de Sora.

-Es fácil de entender, lo que menos quería es que nos pusiéramos mal al saber que su enfermedad había empeorado- dijo Kari al ver que su hermano se levantaba del sillón.

-Voy a la entrada del hospital Tk y Matt acaban de llegar…

-Te acompaño

-De acuerdo, pero sólo tú para que los señores Takenouchi no se queden solos- dijo Tai al ver que Kari se ponía de pie.

_Los chicos llegaron a la entrada del hospital a esperar a los dos rubios y cuando ellos entraron un silencio los invadió y se limitaron con mirarse a los ojos y dirigirse al piso donde estaban los demás, fue hasta cuando estaba en el elevador que Tk preguntó por su amiga y por el tono de voz del castaño se dio cuenta de que las cosas no habían mejorado. Matt por otro lado a pesar de que era fuerte o que simplemente aparentaba serlo no pudo evitar hablar con la voz un poco temblorosa al llegar a la sala de espera donde estaba Mimi y los papás de su amiga, ambos rubios se dirigieron a los señores y les dieron un fuerte abrazo conteniéndose las ganas de llorar a excepción del más chico puesto que no pudo evitarlo y al momento de darse la vuelta para no verle la cara a los papás de Sora dejó que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla pero esta se detuvo por el dedo de Kari que con una sonrisa débil y con los ojos rojos impidió que el ojiazul llorara._

_Estuvieron un buen rato en la sala de espera aguardando a que llegaran los demás para mencionarles la situación de su amiga y aunque fuera difícil de creer los chicos ya no pudieron llorar, ya lo habían hecho durante toda la mañana y las lágrimas ya no podían salir; la tristeza que los invadía seguía siendo enorme pero cada uno de ellos tenía fe… fe de que su amiga se aliviaría y que en cualquier rato despertaría y todo volvería a ser como era antes, tenían la esperanza de que en cualquier momento ese capítulo tan desagradable se desvanecería de su mente puesto que la pelirroja nuevamente estaría con ellos viviendo nuevas aventuras, disfrutando la escuela, las fiestas… su juventud, su compañía… su grandiosa vida._

_Después de un rato todos los amigos de la pelirroja se dirigieron a casa, desafortunadamente no habían llegado los demás, pero los chicos que se encontraban en el hospital se pusieron de acuerdo para darle la noticia a los demás, aunque la forma de serlo tendría que ser le menos fuerte posible, sobre todo para el más pequeño de ellos a quien por un momento duraron en decirle sobre la situación._

_Los chicos se encaminaron a casa debido a que la mayoría de ellos vivían relativamente cerca se acompañaron la mayor parte del tiempo ya que Mimi pudo acercarlos por mucho a su s casa; tratando de no recordar la situación por la que estaban pasando se fueron conversando sobre algunos temas pero desafortunadamente el recuerdo llegó a la mente del chico de tez morena al entrar a su casa y al notar que sus papás aun no llegaban de la casa de sus tíos. _

-Necesitas comer algo, no has comido nada desde que llegamos al hospital ni creas que se me ha olvidado- regañó Kari a su hermano mientras él se sentaba en la sala sin prestar demasiada atención al comentario de su hermana.

-¡Yagami Taichi te estoy hablando!

-Yagami Hikari te estoy escuchando.

-Si dices que me escuchas ¿Por qué no haces caso a lo que te digo?

-No tengo hambre y lo sabes- dijo el chico recargándose en el respaldo del sillón –la notica me afecto mucho…

-Tai…

-Tú sabes lo que siento por ella… Kari respóndeme ¿Crees que es fácil aceptar que estás perdiendo a una persona con la que has compartido muchas cosas?

-Tai, sé que no es fácil pero…

-¿Crees que es fácil perder a una chica que conociste desde pequeño y que ha estado contigo desde el momento en que se conocieron?

-Losé Tai pero debes ser fuerte…

-¿Es fácil perder a la chica que te hace sentir especial por el simple hecho de regalarte una sonrisa, por el hecho de que nunca te ha dejado, que te ha dado consejos y que tanto se ha involucrado en tu vida que el simple hecho de saber que cuando llegue el momento en el que ella se vaya todo se te esfumara de las manos?

-Lo siento Tai es solo que pensé que pues ella ya no te…

-¿Gustaba?- suspiró el castaño y agachando la mirada con los ojos rojos terminó por decir –ya te diste cuenta que ella nunca dejó de ser algo especial en mi vida y eso implica que ella nunca ha dejado de gustarme- después el chico se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su recamara –Cuando lleguen mis papás diles que estoy dormido que estuvimos mucho tiempo en el hospital y necesitaba descansar… ellos entenderán- Tai se encaminó a su cuarto y con los ánimos por los suelos pudo llegar a su recamara y sollozar por un buen rato.

_Hikari al notar la gran tristeza que su hermano estaba cargando en esos momentos decidió entrar a su cuarto pero al oír el sollozo de su hermano prefirió quedarse en el pasillo y recargada en la pared hizo lo mismo hasta llegar a su habitación donde después de un gran rato se quedó profundamente dormida… habían sido demasiadas sorpresas ese día._

* * *

><em>Mimi estaba sentada en el suelo recargando su espalda en la base de su cama mientras sostenía un lindo tigre de peluche el cual era el favorito de Sora ya que cada vez que llegaba a su casa era el muñeco que abrazaba para poder desahogarse de los problemas de la escuela o de la casa o simplemente lo sostenía para jugar con sus finos bigotes.<em>

_La castaña no pudo evitar levantarse y sentarse en el sillón que estaba en la gran ventana (parecida a un balcón) y con el muñeco en las manos deseó que ese horrible sueño se desvaneciera y todo volviera a ser como era antes, cerro lo más fuerte que pudo sus ojos pidió una y otra vez que todo eso fuera sólo una horrible pesadilla luego con una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla derecha y mirando hacía la luna mostró una pequeña sonrisa al recordar algunas diabluras que había hecho en compañía de su amiga y volteando hacía la puerta se dio cuenta que sin ella se quedaría sola, puesto que como las dos eran hijas únicas se buscaban mucho y que con esa pérdida no sólo se iría una gran amiga sino también…alguien que bien podría considerar su hermana. _

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- se preguntó Mimi aún con el muñeco en las manos y con los ojos cristalinos, arrojó el muñeco a la cama sin mirar el lugar donde había caído.

-Mi intención no es recordarte por un muñeco… ¡yo te quiero a ti, a ti y sólo a ti!- dijo la chica el recargarse en sus piernas y al admirar el enorme patio que se apreciaba desde su ventana.

-Sora… no nos dejes- se limitó a decir la chica antes de recostarse en su cama y agarrar nuevamente el muñeco al cual apretó fuertemente antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>-¿En realidad te has vuelto tan fuerte como para no llorar en una situación tan difícil?- preguntó el menor de los rubios al notar que su hermano sólo llegó a su departamento para sentarse sin mostrar tristeza por la chica.<p>

-¿Quién dice eso?

-Es lo que aparentas- dijo Tk al sentarse al lado de Matt.

-Desde que mamá y tú se fueron ha ocasionado que se me haga más difícil mostrar mis sentimientos- dijo Matt mirando con los ojos rojos a Tk y después de un suspiro continuó diciendo –no es lo mismo vivir con una mujer que te protege y que enseña a mostrar tus sentimiento sin importar los que sean a vivir con tu papá que trata de hacerte de un carácter difícil para que nada pueda lastimarte-

-Te has vuelto como una piedra…

-Takeru…- suspiró el chico de ojos azul zafiro –eso es lo que más quisiera en estos momento pero no puedo, no puedo… ¡No puedo!- dijo Matt antes de pararse y acercarse a la larga cortina guinda que cubría la gran ventana que mostraba la calle.

-Desahógate, es lo que te hace falta- dijó Tk al poner la mano en el hombro de su hermano

-¿Por qué maldita sea?... ¡Porque tenía que ser ella!

-Matt llora, en lo que necesitas.

-Suenas igual que mamá.

-Es lo que he aprendido, también que en momentos como este es mejor no guardar esos sentimientos… terminarán por hacerte daño si es que no logras llorar.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Matt con una lágrima en la mejilla y mirando a su hermano con los ojos rojos comenzó a llorar débilmente.

-Tranquilo ya se pasara.

_Matt comenzó a llorar en silencio y abrazó a su hermano fuertemente, había aguantado demasiado tiempo y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien por un buen rato y para su fortuna ahí estaba el "pequeño" chico de ojos azul cielo que nunca lo dejaría solo ya que a él no le importaría quedarse un buen rato… también estaba muy sentido claro que no podía compararse al dolor que tenía Tai o Mimi pero sabía que ese sentimiento no se iría fácilmente y como desafortunadamente era una pena que compartía con su hermano tenía que estar con él porque era una situación que debían compartir los dos para que no fuera tan difícil de superar._

* * *

><p><em><strong>°°°°°°°°°°° Al día siguiente<strong>_

_En la escuela todo seguía normal los maestros no tuvieron problemas al impartir sus clases a pesar de que ellos sabían las condiciones en las que se encontraba Sora ya que esto no tenía que interrumpir con las clases por más delicado que fuese el tema. La sensación de que algo malo pasaba con la pelirroja podía sentirse en su grupo y sobre todo se sentía con la actitud del castaño que no podía evitar reflejar ese dolor en su rostro, por más que quisiera era inevitable, él sabía que la chica no estaría en su salón tomando clases por un largo tiempo… _

_Cuando la clase de historia comenzó a hacerse una carga Tai se recargó en el pupitre y con los brazos cruzados suspiró procurando poner la mayor atención que pudo, pero terminó haciendo garabatos en su libreta y recordando lo que haría su compañera, volteo por reflejo pero se había olvidado que ella no estaba._

_******** Flash Black**_

-Despierta- dijo susurrando la pelirroja aventando una bolita de papel a la nuca del chico.

-¿Por qué debes tener un buen tino?- dijo en voz baja el chico sobándose y agarrando la hoja.

-Han sido tantas veces las que te he tenido que despertarte lanzándote hojas de papel que ya hasta he tomado práctica.

-Se nota- dijo el chico poniendo atención a la clase y haciendo un dibujo en la hoja de papel y la devolvió.

-Supongo que eres el muñeco de cabellos parados que se está sobando la cabeza.

-Intento de.

-Bien chicos pues la clase ha terminado no olviden su tarea para la próxima semana sobre la revolución Rusa y los chicos que vayan a exponer sobre la revolución de Corea quiero su información más tardar… en dos días, sí el miércoles está bien, bueno jóvenes no vemos el jueves para terminar con la guerra Rusa… ¡hagan su tarea!- dijo el maestro mientras recogía sus cosas y se retiraba del salón.

-¿Cómo que ya se te hizo costumbre arrojarme bolitas de papel no crees?- preguntó Tai volteando a platicar son su amiga.

-Pues veamos… práctico tiro al blanco y cuando la clase me empieza a aburrir se me olvida tratando de atinarle a tu nuca-

-Es bueno pero no para mi nuca-

-¿Quién te manda a sentarte frente a mí?

-No, más bien… ¿Quién me manda a ser tan irresistible?

-¡En tus sueños!- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro agarrando sus cosas para cambiar de salón.

-¡Admítelo, me adoras!- dijo Tai siguiendo a su amiga.

-¡Claro Taichi, como digas!- dijo divertida la chica dirigiéndose al otro salón.

-¿Qué harías sin mí?- preguntó Tai siguiéndole la corriente.

-¿Qué harías tú sin mí?

_********End of Flash Back**_

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Fue algo que nunca pensé que llegaría a preguntarme- dijo Tai dejando de hacer dibujos en su libreta.

-Tai pon atención- comentó un amigo a oír el comentario del castaño.

-Lo sé Masato pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

-Tai… si sigues así vas a bajar de calificaciones.

-Es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos.

- Pero es algo en lo que debes enfocarte si no quieres reprobar alguna materia este mes.

-Masato tiene razón Tai, es inevitable sacarte a Sora de la mente pero debes poner atención a la clase para salir limpio este mes- comentó una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés de nombre Rina.

-Rina…

-Perdón Tai pero es la verdad, te aseguro que a Sora no le hubiera gustado verte así.

-Rina síguele diciendo cosas para que este pelos necios entienda- comentó el chico castaño de ojos verdes que ponía atención a la plática.

-Gracias por tratar de levantarme los ánimos Masato- dijo un poco sonriente Tai bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa discreta.

-Chicos pongan atención a la lectura porque si no el maestro nos va a sacar- dijo Rina tomando el libro entre sus manos localizando el párrafo que leía una compañera en voz alta.

-De acuerdo Rina… solo dinos en que parten van.

-Espero que la lectura te sirva aunque sea un poco de distracción- mencionó la chica al ver que Tai buscaba la pagina.

-Ojala… que de algo sirva la historia- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro localizando el párrafo.

_Los chicos siguieron la lectura efectuada por varios de sus compañeros, para su fortuna la única que tuvo que leer fue Rina debido a que ella no se volvió a distraer tratando de levantarle lo ánimos al chico de ojos marrones; si ella no hubiera estado atenta a la clase probablemente el maestro les hubiera llamado la atención a los tres jóvenes porque n o era justo que por una jovencita se distrajeran tanto, era un caso delicado y por eso todos los maestros trataban de distraer a Tai de esos pensamientos… sabían la pena con la que estaba cargando…_

* * *

><p><em>Por otro ladouna chica que también había sufrido al recibir la noticia se encontraba en un gran salón practicando la última canción que ocupaban para montar una porra, pero por más que trataba de mantener su mente sólo en ello, un pequeño descuido hizo que una de las chicas se molestara y terminara llamándole la atención frente a todas las demás…<em>

-¡Tachikawa, concéntrate! ¿O quieres tomarte un descanso y regresar cuando tu mente deje de vagar?- preguntó un poco molesta Natsuko la siguiente en rango en el equipo de porritas después de Mimi, quien se había equivocado al ver que su capitana no hacía los pasos indicados.

-¡El hecho de que seas capitana de porristas no te da el derecho de poder distraerte con cualquier cosa!- insistió la chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules recargando sus manos en la cintura.

-¡El hecho de que no sepas como se siente Mimi con la noticia de Sora no te da derecho a llamarle la atención de esa manera!- la defendió una chica rubia de ojos oscuros de cara muy tierna llamada Emi.

-Emi, no hay necesidad de estar peleando… lo mejor será que vaya a distraerme un poco para no distraerlas a ustedes - comentó Mimi con una pequeña sonrisa agarrando sus cosas y saliendo del salón.

-Mimi no te vayas, lo mejor es que te quedes con nosotros para que dejes de pensar en tu amiga- mencionó uno de los cinco chicos que se encontraba practicando con ellas

-Gracias por preocuparte Atshushi, pero Natsuko tiene razón y es mejor que los deje para que se puedan concentrar…

-Pero Mimi…

-Emi… dejen de preocuparse por mi y mejor presten atención a lo que les indique Natsuko… después de todo ella es la encargada de montar este número.

-Si gustas Tachikawa puedes quedarte, perdón por haber sido tan grosera pero no pensé que el problema de Takenouchi hubiera llegado tan lejos.

-Gracias Natsuko pero mejor voy a darme una vuelta, el día de mañana estaré mejor y practicaré el tiempo que sea necesario, además ya se los pasos por eso no hay problema.

-Perdón Mimi.

-No hay cuidado mejor practiquen mucho…- se limito a decir la castaña antes de salir de la vista de todos.

_No era un buen momento para estar sola pero sabía que ella en estos momentos no estaba en la mejor disposición de estar practicando… sabía que los demás la entenderían y no se disgustarían con ella, al contrario tratarían de ayudarle para que pudiera superarlo pero en esos momentos ella necesitaba caminar y alejarse un momento de todos ellos, no era lo mejor pero necesitaba hacerlo por lo menos en la hora del ensayo puesto que no se perdería las clases…_

_Mimi caminó por el patio que se encontraba ocupado por los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, para su fortuna había pocos chicos que la conocían y como todos estaban ocupados se limitaron a saludarla de lejos así que la ojimiel pudo caminar tranquilamente hasta la jardinera donde para su sorpresa no estaba sola puesto que una melodía salía del lugar donde se encontraban las rosas de color blanco, la chica se encamino hasta el lugar y con una sonrisa discreta se acerco al chico rubio que se encontraba tocando la guitarra, también traía puestos unos audífonos que le impidieron oír que la chica se había cerca de él._

_Era difícil que alguien sacara a Matt de su mundo cuando el rubio se encontraba tocando su guitarra y más cuando el ojiazul traía sus audífonos a un alto volumen que le impedía oír lo que pasaba a su alrededor, un momento de silencio en la pista pudo permitir que el rubio se percatara de que no estaba sólo, con un movimiento lento puso pausa a su reproductor, se retiro los audífonos y bajo la guitarra, giro su cabeza provocando que sus ojos se toparan con unos caireles castaños y con una chica de piel blanca vestida de porrista que se recargaba en su mochila mirando hacía la dirección contraría._

-¿Qué no deberías estar ensayando?- cuestionó sin interés el rubio.

-Tú lo dijiste… debería, pero no me siento bien para estar practicando.

-Y te corrieron…

_Mimi se quedó viendo fijamente al rubio sin que este la viera; digamos que el rubio había dado en el clavo pero definitivamente no tenía tacto para decir las cosas… o al menos para ella._

-¿Siempre debes ser tan dulce y gentil en decir las cosas?-dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

-Que los demás sean gentiles contigo no significa que también deba serlo.

-Por lo menos un poco de delicadeza no te vendría mal.

-¡Calmada princesa!- dijo el rubio antes de ponerse de pie –un poco de dureza te hace falta ¿no crees?

_La chica giró levemente los ojos; su intención no era discutir pero al hablar con el rubio era inevitable de hacer, no sabía de qué forma pero Matt siempre lograba ponerla un poco irritada pero terminaba tranquilizándose por la acción del chico._

-Entonces que… ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada esperando a que me vaya para quedarte sola y seguir lamentándote o preferirás ir conmigo a caminar en lo que termina tu ensayo?- dijo el rubio agarrando su guitarra y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Lamentándome, de que hablas Ishida?- preguntó molesta la castaña.

-La noticia te ha pegado más de lo que tratas de aparentar en estos momento, tu siempre estas lista para ensayar con las porrista, entonces ¿Por qué hoy sería un excepción?… además lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos es estar solos… incluyéndome- la chica lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

_Lo dicho anteriormente por Matt era cierto y debía hacerle caso, además… ¿Qué esperaba hacer si se encontraba sola? El hecho de toparse con Matt hizo que ese recuerdo pasara a segundo término pero si él se iba significaba que lo único que tendría en mente sería la imagen de su amiga… no era algo fácil de superar, por alguna razón la pelirroja no quería que ellos se enteraran porque sabría cómo se compartirían sus amigos, el semblante de la castaña cambió repentinamente y el rubio pudo notarlo así que nuevamente intentó hacerla enojar para que ella saliera de sus pensamientos pero esta vez no funcionó…_

-¡No es necesario que me recuerdes que ella no está, lo he tenido presente desde el día que fuimos al hospital!-

-¡Hey! no lo he dicho para que te alteres, ni mucho menos para que me reclames

-¡Parece que eso es lo que quieres! ¡No porque tú seas tan duro como una piedra significa que todos somos iguales!

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-No hay necesidad de que lo digas… con tu mirada y con… esa actitud basta.

-¡Oye, no por el hecho de que no me ponga a llorar a cada rato significa que la noticia no me duele!- rápidamente reclamó el rubio.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermano, porque deben ser tan distintos?- preguntó con un poco de tristeza la castaña.

-Simple… porque uno debe ser fuerte para que el otro no se venga abajo, igual en el grupo de amigos… uno es el que debe ser así para no dejar caer a lo demás- comentó el chico antes de empezar a caminar y de limpiarse discretamente una lagrima que recorría su mejilla.

-Matt… ¡Matt, espera!, no pensé que tu actitud de "chico malo" haya sido por eso, eres un persona muy fría y esa actitud es común en ti- dijo Mimi una vez que había alcanzado al rubio.

-Pues esa en mi manera de ser Mimi y créeme me ha ayudado mucho.

-Sinceramente lo dudo, no deberías ser tan…

-Tan ¿qué?... en fin ¿no se supone que te ibas a quedar lamentando?

-Sí pero, prefiero no hacerlo.

-Bien, entonces caminemos antes de que empiecen las clases.

-Pero debo pedirte algo…- comentó la ojimiel ocasionando que el rubio prestara atención.

-¿Y qué es?

-No me hagas enojar… no pretendo estar amargada el resto del día- a lo que Matt mostró una sonrisa discreta y con un pequeño apretón de mano y cumplió con el pedido.

_Y bien los chicos comenzaron a caminar por los jardines de la escuela antes de sentarse en una banca blanca debajo de un enorme cerezo que les brindaba una cómoda sombra, estuvieron ahí unos cuantos minutos porque no faltaba mucho para que empezaran las clases y aun que suene extraño el rubio cumplió con su palabra y no hizo ningún comentario que incomodara a Mimi para iniciar una discusión; simplemente se limitaron a hablar por un buen rato…_

* * *

><p>-Sora…- palabra qua salió en un hilo de voz de una chica sentada en las gradas de las canchas de futbol soccer.<p>

-¡Yolei! te estaba buscando, ¿Qué haces aquí? Ken está preocupado, no te ha visto en todo el día- dijo Cody bastante agotado de haber corrido por todo el patio.

-Tranquilo Cody estoy bien.

-Por el semblante que tienes en la cara pareciera todo lo contrario ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó preocupado el más pequeño del grupo.

-Nada, ya estaba un poco aburrida de las clases y decidí venir aquí… pareceré mentira pero me tranquiliza estar en lugares como éste.

-¿Lugares como éste? A ti no te gustan los deportes, para ser honesto no eres buena en ellos- menciono Cody bastante extrañado creando una gran sonrisa en la peli morada.

-¡Claro que no soy buena! Todo mundo lo sabe, pero me tranquiliza estar en lugares como este porque me recuerdan esos días donde todos estábamos reunidos- Cody la miró a los ojos sin entender muy bien.

-No será más bien que te gusta estar aquí porque ¿es donde entrena Ken?- preguntó con cara de pillo.

-En parte…-

-Ahora entiendo, te gusta estar aquí porque fue el lugar donde Ken te pidió tu primera cita y aquí fue donde en un día cuando lograron calificar para pasar a la siguiente ronda fue cuando pidió que fueras su novia- dijo muy alegre Cody ocasionando que Yolei se sonrojara y olvidara la verdadera razón por la cual estaba ahí.

-¡Óyeme niño que te sucede!- mencionó un poco nerviosa.

-Yolei todo mundo sabe que ya son novios aunque lleven muy poco.

-Tres semanas es poco.

-Pero te aseguro que durarán mucho, los dos se quieren bastante como para durar tan poco.

-Verás que duraremos mucho.

-¡Claro que durarán mucho de eso yo me encargo!- dijo muy alegre Cody convencido de que había levantado los ánimos de su amiga.

-Espero, sino ya tendré a quien reclamarle.

-¡No, no! Verás que no habrá necesidad.

-De acuerdo y cambiando de tema ¿no deberías estar en clase?- cuestionó Yolei divertida.

-Al igual que tú- dijo rápidamente Cody para ponerse en defensa.

-Yo no tengo por qué moverme, la clase que empieza es esta… deportes y ahora estamos viendo el futbol.

-¡No es justo! Yo debo llegar a mi clase de matemáticas… y no es nada divertida cuando el maestro te hace sufrir.

-¿Sufrir?- preguntó Yolei mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Bueno… supongo que sufrir es mucho pero en verdad no me gusta su clase la hace bastante aburrida.

-Eso ya es diferente- Cody sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga y bajándose de las gradas sonrió.

-Yolei, espero que te vaya bien en tu clase aunque no metas un gol de batalla-se despidió calurosamente el castaño y se fue corriendo a su salón.

_Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que llegara el grupo de Yolei incluyendo a Ken, él al ver a su novia sentada en las gradas corrió rápidamente a verla sin importarle que dejara sus cosas y las de ellas aventadas en el enorme patio; al ver su rostro la miró fijamente a los ojos y con ellos pudo comprobar que algo no estaba bien, su primer preocupación fue su relación pero al hablar con ella y asegurarse que esa no era la razón un escalofrío subió por toda su espalda y desafortunadamente supo la verdadera respuesta._

_Ken ese día no entrenó, no estaba de humor para estar corriendo por todo el patio tratando de quitar en balón, ahora le correspondía pasar una de las grandes etapas que un noviazgo suele sufrir, estar con su chica en los buenos y en los malos momentos sin importar que tuviera que perderse de un momento de diversión. Ken sabía lo que implicaba dejar de hacer cosas por diversión… cuando su hermano falleció paso demasiado tiempo solo aun cuando fue el "Emperador de los digimons" ese vacío no se llenaba y fue hasta cuando una chica de cabello morado dejó a un lado todas las ideas absurdas que tenían sobre él y fue cuando nuevamente volvió a sonreír y la idea de vivir en soledad quedó derrumbada… todo gracias a ella, su compañera, su amiga… su novia._

_Era el momento preciso para que ahora él demostrara que estaba convencido de querer estar con ella y que su chica siempre recibiría su apoyo sin importar la magnitud del problema aunque significara que él tuviera que fingir que la noticia no le afectara tanto para no dejar caer a su compañera._

* * *

><p><em>Un mechón de cabello azul se movía cruel mente por la acción del chico de lentes, él corría velozmente para llegar a su clase de anatomía y que aunque era bastante grande aún olvidaba las cosas y esta ocasión había dejado su trabajo del sistema muscular en la pequeña mesa que está en su sala.<em>

_Joe llegó completamente agotado, había olvidado cosas, sí, pero en un aula o en el patio y recogerlo no era tan complicado… pero llegar a tu casa para poder entregar un trabajo por el cual no había dormido en dos días era algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrado. El rostro del chico quedó en shock al ver una gran nota en el pizarrón "hoy no habrá clases, la maestra de anatomía no pudo asistir por motivos de fuerza mayor así que se solicita la presencia de los alumnos en el aula de usos múltiples para que puedan tomar nota del video que se presentara, por su atención y puntualidad gracias… atte: jefe de prefectura"_

-Ya ves Joe, por eso no hago la tarea-se burló uno de sus compañeros al ver el rostro agotado de su compañero.

-Pero Joe ya no debe preocuparse por el trabajo que debemos entregar… él ya lo tiene- rápidamente lo defendió la chica de piel pálida, ojos verdes y cabello naranja.

-Y sale a la defensa tu eterna enamorada Joe- fue inevitable que comentara Raidon con una sonrisa malévola.

-Mejor vámonos a la sala de usos múltiples debemos llegar puntuales para que la maestra no nos baje puntos- mencionó la chica haciendo que Joe reaccionara y prestara atención a la plática.

-Si Joe, hazle caso a tu novia- terminó por decir el chico de cabellera negra antes de salir.

-No le hagas caso, sabes que sólo lo dice por molestar- añadió la chica ruborizada tomando sus libros y saliendo del aula.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa-comentó el chico de lentes sin prestar atención a la reacción de su compañera.

-Hombres… es necesario que una chica linda le tenga que decir "me gustas" para que él se percate de ella a pesar de que una chica se lo demuestre- susurró una amiga de la ojiverde al ver la reacción lenta de Joe.

-Es Joe ¿qué esperabas Akemi?

-Pues que Joe no fuera tan despistado y se diera cuenta de lo que Yushiko siente por él, o ¿tú no quieres eso para tu amiga Tamiko?- preguntó la chica castaña de ojos azules.

-Claro que quiero que él se fije en ella, es sólo que con lo despistado que es… tendremos que hacer algo para que se dé cuenta que existe algo más aparte de los libros-

-Muy bien Tamiko, ya planearemos algo en la semana, porque de este semestre no debe pasar.

- ¡Tamiko, Akemi!- grito la chica de cabello naranja para que sus amigas se paran y fueran a clases.

_Y así fue, los chicos del tercer semestre de medicina se dirigían a ver el video que pidió la maestra que mostraran debido a su ausencia, este duro la hora de clase y fue más entretenido que haber escuchado a la profesora debido a que últimamente estaba irritada por asuntos personales._

_Después de esta clase los chicos pudieron descansar por lo menos 15 minutos antes de que llegara el profesor de la siguiente hora; lo que les alegraba el día era que una vez que terminara aquella clase podrían ir a comer algo, y era una muy buena oportunidad para que las amigas de Yushiko hicieran algo por ella o al menos eso creían… _

_Joe estaba caminando cerca de la banca donde estaban sentados sus amigos pero su caminar no era lento como de costumbre y la expresión del rostro mostraba, tristeza, sorpresa y preocupación…_

-¿Cuándo paso?, ¿Dónde está?... ¿sus papás?, ¿Cómo está, quien está con ella?, Mal... di…ción… ¡Maldición!- exclamó con coraje el chico de lentes ante el teléfono mientras formaba un puño con su mano derecha.

-¿Tai por que no me dijiste antes?- preguntó enojado Joe una vez que tenía formado el puño en la mano –sabes lo importante que es para mí, al igual que todos ustedes…

-Bien... iré lo más pronto que pueda… perdón si soné grosero hace rato, es sólo que no puedo creer que ella este en esta situación; me duele saber cómo esta…- comentó Joe más tranquilo al haber asimilado la situación.

-Gracias por decirme Tai, nos vemos en la tarde; yo sé llegar… salúdame al resto y por favor… cuídate; tienes que ser fuerte- después de decir esto, el chico de anteojos se dirigió a la jardinera lejos de la banca donde estaba sentado antes; la notica igual que a los demás le había pegado mucho.

-¡Hey Joe!... ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Shuto; amigo inseparable de Joe –Te veo… preocupado, distraído y triste… ¿Tu familia está bien?

-Sí Shuto, ellos están bien- afirmó Joe con la voz muy baja.

-Algo tienes, eres distraído, pero esta vez estas más que eso… Joe si hay algo en lo que podemos ayudarte no dudes en decirnos- dijo Shuto poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo mientras se aceraba otro de sus amigos.

-¡No estés triste viejo!, así nunca conseguirás novia… pensaran que eres gay- comentó Bokkai, un chico de cabellos chino y negro de ojos obscuros.

-Bokkai tiene razón, no debes estar triste… eso de gay la verdad no sé, conmigo eres normal, de hecho no creo que lo seas, y si no lo eres con esa cara no conseguirás chica… créeme- con un poco en son de broma dijo Shuto ocasionando risas entre los tres chicos y levantando un poco los ánimos del chico de cabello azul.

_Finalmente los chicos se dirigieron a clases, aun faltaban muchas horas que cubrir, pero los ánimos de Joe no le permitieron poner atención a todas las clases y terminó saliendo rápido de la escuela… necesitaba verla, saber cómo estaba… sus papás… sus amigos… Tai..._

_El joven de lentes caminaba con un paso lento, más lento del que acostumbraba emplear; era normal a pesar de que sentía esa necesidad de estar cerca de ellos puesto que sabia a que se iba a enfrentar… una terrible noticia que a nadie le desearía; por mas que le tuviera coraje o reconocer; a nadie le desearía que le pasara algo semejante a lo que él estaba viviendo ese día, saber que podría perder a una de sus amigas era algo que le dolía demasiado… un dolor que hubiera querido que terminara rápido, la desesperación de saber que no podía hacer nada simplemente le causaba impotencia, impotencia al igual que al resto; una tristeza inmensa, una pena fatal… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Cielos! no puedo creer que haya escrito tanto aunque admito que mi intención era extenderme en estos capítulos pero no creí que podría hacerlo puesto que no soy muy dada a extenderme … <strong>_**O_o**

_**Bueno pues nuevamente les agradezco por seguir leyendo las historias de esta novata que esperando no decepcionarlos ha creado esta historia dedicada a una persona muy especial… mi hermana y también va dedicado a un chico de su grupo que como me insistió para que siguiera con el fic por que sólo le mostré la primera parte y se quedó "picado" con la historia, en verdad grax a los dos **_**XD**

_**Vale hasta aquí les dejo, espero les haya gustado como mencione al inicio del fic es la primer vez que hago una historia de este tipo y por lo tanto no sé si de verdad les haya agradado, se aceptan comentarios, dudas y sugerencias… ya saben .**_

_**mi otro perfil :**_

_**L0ck***_

_**¡Hasta la próxima! **_

_**P.D: Advierto; las actualizaciones no serán tan seguidas**_


	2. Conciencia

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Después de mucho tiempo ya se merecían la nueva actualización del fic, sé que me tardo demasiado pero de verdad espero que valga la pena así que aquí se los dejo; espero que al igual que yo disfruten la lectura y que no le pierdan la pista **_**n_n**

_**Al igual que el anterior capitulo también este es extenso, así que espero no se haga muy pesada la lectura **_**n_n **_**y sigan leyendo este fic que para mí ha sido un gran logro tanto por la trama que estoy tratando que lleve, así como la extensión.**_

**_¡Ya saben! Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Nota: Ya saben, Digimon no me pertenece pero hago fic´s como pasatiempo…<strong>_

"**No quiero estar sólo"**

**Conciencia***

-Fin de semana…- suspiró el castaño bajando la cabeza después alzando la mirada contemplo nuevamente ese lugar que ya se le hacía muy familiar.

-Tai, es hora de que descanses, los papás de Sora ya vienen para la hora de visitas… ¡hermano necesitas descansar!

-Gracias Kary, pero prefiero ver que ellos ya están aquí para irme…

-¡No has comido nada desde ayer que salimos de la escuela y tuviste que venirte para acá!... ¿Pretendes enfermarte?... lo que menos necesitamos en momentos como este es saber que uno más de nosotros también se encuentra delicado…- reprochó su hermana menor, haciendo que Tai la mirara a los ojos y a pesar de que era verdad lo que la pequeña castaña decía pretendió no poner atención.

-Comí hace rato, no debes preocuparte…

-Taichi, entiendo que te sientas mal, pero hermano… ¡no debes estar así! debes comer y dormir un poco, yo me quedare con ella hasta que lleguen sus papás, no tardan en llegar; por favor a delatante a la sala de espera para verlos…

_Los chicos no llegaron a discutir mucho tiempo… la menor de los Yagami tenía razón, su hermano estaba agotado y aunque que a él no le importaba; necesitaba descansar y por eso fue obligado a dirigiré a la sala de espera, en donde por un momento se quedó profundamente dormido esperando la llegada de los papás de Sora, pero él no se percato de su presencia hasta que su hermana se acerco para despertarlo y poder llegar a su casa a descansar. Agotado y con un gran apetito los dos castaños se dirigieron a su casa para poder tomar algo y dormir el resto de la tarde incluso en contra de la voluntad del chico, ese día tenía prohibido hacer otra cosa que no fuera descansar; se veían muy agotados y lo mejor para esos momento era tener un buen descanso que les permitiera seguir con sus actividades._

-Taichi, ahora si no tienes excusa… es mejor que vengas a tomar algo antes de que le diga a mamá que no has comido nada- le dijo su hermana una vez que ya estaban en su casa y habían descansado por un buen rato.

-¿Y mis papás donde están?- preguntó el castaño una vez que ya había oído a su hermana y estaba de pie cerca de la cocina.

-Salieron a la tienda no tardan mucho; en lo que te levantabas fueron por algo para preparar la comida; pero no creas que tú te me escapas… hay sopa en el refrigerador para calentar pero solo sale un plato; así que siéntate mientras yo la caliento-comentó Hikari mientras calentaba en un pequeño recipiente con la sopa y sacaba un plato con una cuchara para que él comiera.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza- se quejó el mayor de los Yagami a lo que su hermana lo miro fijamente.

-¡Cómo crees que no te va a doler si apenas descansaste como se debe y este plato de sopa es lo primero que vas a comer después de casi doce horas!- dijo un poco irritada su hermana volteando con el plato en las manos y colocándolo en la mesa.

-Se que tienes razón Kari, pero en verdad entiéndeme me siento mal muy mal y lo último que necesito es que me regañen- comentó el castaño acercándose al comedor pero sin sentarse en la mesa.

-Mejor siéntate para que comas algo en lo que llegan mis papás con algo más para preparar- fue lo último que dijo la menor de los Yagami antes de acercase a la puerta para abrirla.

* * *

><p>-Sora… mi niña; ¿cómo te sientes amor?- preguntó la mamá de la chica de cabello corto a la orilla de la cama.<p>

-Tu mamá y yo hemos venido toda la semana, no hay día que no vengamos a verte e incluso tus amigos vienen a ver como estas- comentó su papá poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa.

-Debes mejorarte Sora; todos tenemos la esperanza de que vas a salir adelante- mencionó su mamá agarrando la mano de su esposo.

-Incluso en el trabajo han preguntado por ti, todos están esperando la buena notica; que te recuperes hija- dijo el papá de Sora sosteniendo la mano de su esposa para ser fuerte.

-Preciosa, han pasado varias cosas desde que te encuentras en el hospital- afirmó la señora Takenouchi.

-Debes mejorarte para que puedas oír con claridad, por que se que son cosas que en verdad te van a agradar- mencionó el papá de la chica para poder estar más tiempo con su hija.

_Los médicos como en todos los casos recomendaban que aunque una persona se encontrara en esa situación lo mejor era no abandonarla, hablarle, convivir con ella para darle ánimos en su recuperación, dedicándole el tiempo necesario; claro, sin descuidarse ellos mismos pero tratando de que el tiempo fuera compartido… era lo que menos podían hacer por su hija… su única hija. _

* * *

><p><em>En una casa no muy lejos de la familia Yagami se encontraba un par de adolescentes rubios que estaban cocinando para su papá aunque el menor no vivía con su padre y su hermano, esa vez decidió ir a comer con ellos mientras su mamá se dedicaba a su trabajo y a decir verdad fue de gran ayuda puesto que ninguno de los otros dos varones se dedicaban a la cocina y lo que Matt estaba preparando, o mejor dicho lo que estaba tratando de preparar no se veía nada bien y nada antojadizo; no es que el menor de los rubios se dedicara a la cocina pero su mamá era de gran ayuda cuando se trababa de algo relacionado a la casa y eso era algo que Takeru debía reconocer.<em>

_La cocina era un desastre, si su mamá la hubiera visto de seguro le daba un infarto; en definitiva lo de Matt no era ser hogareño, ni lo de su padre… la cocina era solo el principio de todo el desastre que podía notarse en la casa; había ropa del señor Ishida regada por toda la sala, partituras de Matt que invadían la mesa del comedor junto con papeles del trabajo del señor, montones de discos del adolescente en la sala… en fin un sin número de artículos que ambos tenían en su casa._

-Se ve que para cuestiones del hogar, ni papá ni tú saben algo al respecto- comentó Takeru mientras recogía los discos de su hermano y los ponía en su lugar.

-¡Oye! ¿Ya vas a criticar?- reclamó Matt con el mandil lleno de manchas en su segundo intento de hacer el guisado.

-No te cuesta nada poner tus discos en su lugar, ni a papá poner la ropa acomodada en su recamara- aclaro el menor llevándose la ropa de su papá a cuarto.

-No sé porque me vienes a regañar- dijo Yamatto agregando un poco de sal –además, no creo que tu tengas tu recámara tan organizada y a puesto que cuando no está mamá debes tener la casa toda desarreglada.

-Que no se te olvide que yo vivo con mamá… ella nunca dejaría que yo tuviera la casa tan regada como la tienes tú y se te vuelve un hábito mantener las cosas en su lugar; así que no hermano; nunca he tenido mi recámara ni mucho menos la casa desarreglada.

-¿Y que ahora me vienes a presumir que eres el niño bueno y educado que ayuda a los quehaceres de la casa?- cuestionó el mayor de los hermanos al dejar reposar la comida y al haberse quitado el mandil.

-No presumía, pero si eso quieres puedo hacerlo- retó Takeru a su hermano al notar su expresión en el rostro.

-No es necesario- suspiró Matt- se que tú te pareces mucho a mamá en eso, eres cuidadoso, responsable, dedicado… en fin; digamos que lo contrario a mi- admitió Ishida alzando los hombros.

-Pues no lo negare… tu eres la viva imagen de papá- afirmó T.K a su hermano.

-A estas alturas no sé si eso sea un alago o solo te estés burlando- comentó Matt provocando una risa entre los dos chicos.

_Al poco tiempo de que los chicos terminaron de arreglar la casa y de haber preparado la comida para la hora que llegara su papá, el mayor de ellos le mostró a su hermano las últimas canciones que había creado y los pocos videos que tenía con su banda; no faltó mucho para que el papá de ambos llegara a la casa y con caluroso abrazo saludara a los dos sobre todo a Takeru que no veía muy seguido; como era de esperarse felicitó a sus hijos por haber escombrado la casa y haber preparado la comida, reconoció el gran esfuerzo que hizo el menor de ellos por haber obligado al más grande a recoger la casa y por haberle ayudado a preparar a comida para que esta vez todo lo cocinado por el chico de ojos azul zafiro fuera comestible._

_Todos estuvieron muy a gusto, ya hacía una semana que Takeru no veía a su padre y siempre le encantaba llegar a verlos, pero no siempre coincidían, incluyendo a su hermano, que por su ritmo de vida tenía por muchos ensayos con su banda y por ser más grande la carga de trabajo en la escuela, aprovechaba la escuela para estar con él cuando pudiera y días como ese para poder estar con los dos por un buen rato mientras su mamá trabajaba por mucho tiempo y no quedarse solo en su casa._

* * *

><p>-¡Joe!- grito su hermano al inicio de las escaleras para que éste pudiera oírlo.<p>

-Sí ya voy deja que termine de escombrar mi cama- contestó Joe levantando su rostro de la computadora con las marcas del teclado en el rostro.

-Está bien, no te tardes mucho si no la comida se va a enfriar- comentó Shuu mientras se dirigía a la cocina para poder sentarse a comer junto con sus papás y su otro hermano.

_Joe no se sentía nada bien, no había comentado con nadie la situación en que se encontraba su amiga y eso le afectaba mucho; era fácil saber que tenía algo pero por la carrera que había escogido estudiar era muy común ver así a los estudiantes después de la temporada de exámenes y esta era la razón por la que sus hermanos no estaban convencidos de que el semblante del menor de los Kido fuera por otra razón. Joe bajo después de poner unos papeles de su escuela en donde debían estar, dejó unas impresiones en una libreta y bajó con su familia a comer antes de que sus hermanos y su papás se fueran a trabajar._

_Hubo charla por parte de sus hermanos sobre el trabajo y también el papá de los chicos aportó ideas sobre experiencias vividas; pero Joe no se encontraba en la mejor disposición de comentar lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, él se conformó con comer lo que su mamá había preparado, oír un poco la charla de su familia y desafortunadamente pensaba sobre la situación de su amiga, a la cual tenía una gran confianza, aprecio… cariño._

-Espero que cuando regresemos te encuentres mejor, pequeño médico- dijo Shuu a la entrada de la recámara de Joe.

-Sabemos que la carrera que decidiste estudiar es muy pesada, pero eso no significa que por eso debes traer la cara que tienes ahorita durante todo el día- comentó Shin pasando a un lado de la recamara.

-Sabes hermano que así como te molestamos de pequeño y cuando nos hacías enojar decíamos que nunca te apoyaríamos… era mentira- mencionó Shuu para levantarle los ánimos a su hermano menor.

-Aunque Shuu aparenta no quererte, sabes que es solo para disimular.

-¡Shin, no me ayudes!- al oír esto, Joe mostró una ligera sonrisa y miró a sus dos hermanos.

-Nadie puede engañarlos, lose… no puedo decir que es por exámenes porque ustedes saben que los termine hace un par de semanas; es solo que… mejor cuando regresen les digo el porqué es que estoy distraído- aconsejo el más pequeño de los tres.

-No se trata sobre una chica verdad; sería raro que estés así por una linda chica del colegio que no te hace caso; te digo Joe que no debes ser tan apartado; todos pensaran que en verdad eres… gay- dijo Shuun provocando que los tres rieran y Joe negara esa posibilidad.

-No soy gay, que los demás se hagan esa idea porque no han conocido a las chicas con que he tenido un noviazgo, eso otra cosa- admitió Joe mostrando una sonrisa

-¿Entonces…?- insistió en saber Shuu quien ya casi estaba dentro de la recamara.

-Solo espero que no sea nada malo, problemas de dinero… sabes que estamos para ayudarte, te faltan libros… dinos y se compran; problemas con las mujeres… en eso que te ayude mamá… no es cierto también podemos aportar algo, pequeño próximo gran medico; sobre todo tu sabes que todo en esta vida tiene una solución- afirmó el mayor de los tres provocando que se ganara la atención de ellos.

-Te faltó… "todo en esta vida tiene una solución…menos la muerte"- suspiró el hermano mediano después de decir eso y sorprendido vio el rostro de Joe.

-Ustedes lo dijeron… "todo en esta vida tiene una solución…menos la muerte", pero para mí fortuna es a lo que más le temo ahorita… que ya no despierte.

_Un gran silencio se apodero de la habitación de Joe y el semblante de sus hermanos cambio drásticamente, como respuesta esperaban cualquier cosa, pero claro que no lo que Joe contestó; "muerte" ¿quién querría hablar de ella a tan corta edad? sabemos que Joe era estudiante de medicina y estaba acostumbrado oír esa palabra en la escuela puesto que todos sus profesores eran doctores y junto con sus compañeros de clase discutían las causas de muerte de alguna enfermedad por más de una vez; pero esta vez no era el único que en verdad se había sorprendido al mencionar esta singular palabra; sus hermanos sabían que el comentario anteriormente dicho por el menor de ellos, no se debía a la perdida de algún paciente en el hospital o alguna enfermedad que hubiera visto en clase… esta vez era de algo real y muy fuerte que afectaba al menor de los Kido; su semblante, su forma de actuar ese día decía demasiado._

* * *

><p><em>En otra casa retirada a la de la familia Kido, la sala estaba siendo ocupada por las dos mujeres que habitaban en ella; la menor portaba en su rostro un semblante no muy alegre… la noticia de perder a su amiga le había afectado mucho y a pesar de que sus papás procuraban levantarle los ánimos constantemente y trataban de mantenerla entretenida en algunas cosa, el recuerdo de Takenouchi llegaba a la mente de la oijimiel y era fácil de percibir puesto que Mimi era una niña muy alegre y últimamente su manera de ser estaba cambiando poco a poco. <em>

-Mimi, ¿Cómo sigue tu amiga?- preguntó un poco preocupada la mamá de la castaña –se que el estado en que se encuentra es muy delicado…

-Bastante mamá, es muy delicada la situación en la que esta Sora.

-Pobre chica, espero que se recupere pronto; pobre de sus padres- comentó la señora Tachikawa al ver el rostro de su hija.

-No tienes idea mamá, ella al igual que yo… es hija única; sería una desgracia si algo terrible si algo le llegara a pasar-

-Ni lo menciones hija, veras que Sora saldrá de todo esto; tu ten fé- mencionó la señora abrazando a su hija y acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Papá tardará mucho?, quiero comprarle algo a Sora… - dijo la chica separándose un poco de su mamá para ver su rostro.

-No preciosa, dijo que no tardaría mucho; ¿qué quieres comprarle a tu amiga?- preguntó con un poco de curiosidad la mamá de Mimi.

-¿Recuerdas el tigre de peluche que tengo?; ese muñeco le fascina a Sora y si vamos al centro comercial y si no encuentro uno idéntico; buscare uno que se le parezca mucho… aunque también he pensado en regalarle el muñeco que yo tengo- confesó la castaña recargándose nuevamente en su mamá.

-Pues esperemos que llegue tu papá para ir a buscar el muñeco, pero si en verdad le gusta mucho el que tienes y de corazón quieres regalárselo; mejor dale el tuyo; tendrá más valor que uno que veas en el centro comercial- dijo la señora Tachikawa recargándose en su hija prendiendo el televisor para entretenerse mientras llegaba su marido.

_Mimi y su mamá esperaron en la sala de la casa mientras el señor Tachikawa llegaba del trabajo; vieron por un rato la televisión pero no había nada interesante o lo bastante entretenido para distraerlas por un buen momento, no pudieron poner una película por que se quedarían a medias de ésta puesto que el padre de familia no tardaría mucho en llegar… y así fue, más puntual no puso ser; el señor Tachikawa llegó justo a la hora que había dicho, descanso un rato en la sala junto con su familia y a petición de su hija después de tomar un descanso y comer las delicias que habían preparado entre las dos; salieron al centro comercial a dar una vuelta y así poder buscar el tan apreciado muñeco de peluche que su hija quería._

* * *

><p><em>El fin de semana estaba por concluir, con ello el descanso de nuestros adolescentes, un pesado y largo fin de semana pero no por la escuela, bueno a excepción de Joe que por el hecho de estar en la superior el ritmo de trabajo era distinto y apenas los fines de semana se daba un respiro para poder trabajar con mucha energía los días que asistía a la escuela.<em>

_Hacía ya más de una semana que los chicos se habían enterado de la situación crítica de su amiga y a cada uno le había pegado de manera distinta; por ejemplo Joe apreciaba mucho a la chica; había convivido mucho con ella desde las aventuras que tuvieron de niños al llegar a un lugar desconocido (Digimundo) al igual que a los demás el de cierta forma se sentía responsable de los demás por ser el mayor; pero ahora por estar en un nivel más alto que ellos él quería ayudarlos en lo que pudiera y sobre todo proteger a las chicas del grupo aunque no necesitaran de un amigo que quisiera sentirse "papá" de ellos. _

_Mimi que en un principio había sido la "niña consentida de papá" gracias a Takenouichi pudo comprender que la actitud de niña consentida, mimada y llorona no la llevarían a ningún lugar y no solo en la aventura que estaban viviendo sino en todo su vida; Sora había sido una gran amiga, a decir verdad la única amiga que junto con palmon habían hecho cambiar a esa pequeña niña que siempre vestía de rosa puesto que la actitud que portaba no era del agrado de todos y debía cambiar para su bien; era necesario que lo hiciera desde esa edad por que más tarde le costaría trabajo, pero eso fue solo el inicio… los modales que portaba la castaña no eran buenos, por ser hija única recibía todo lo que pedía y por el hecho de que su papá había triunfado en el trabajo Mimi obtenía todo con facilidad aquí fue una de las grandes aportaciones que Sora pudo haberle brindado; mostrarle que no todo en la vida se basa en la riqueza; que valorara todo lo que sus papás le daban y que en verdad agradeciera todo lo que ellos le brindaban ya que no era obligación de sus padres cumplirle todo capricho que a la ojimiel de llagara a la mente. Takenouchi no solo se convirtió en un apoyo de Mimi por haberle ayudado a controlar sus impulsos y su mal genio; también había llegado a convertirse en una gran amiga de la castaña, una gran amiga… incluso su hermana._

_Otra singular personita que se encontraba sufriendo mucho al saber el estado de su amiga y por obvia razón se encontraba muy distraído recordando cada una de las veces que ella estuvo junto él era Taichi, su amigo de la niñez con él que compartía mucho tiempo después del colegio y practicaba su deporte favorito en ese entonces; Tai se convirtió en su mejor amigo rápidamente, convivían demasiado y la forma de ser del pequeño moreno era del agrado de la chica y de los papás de ella; desde muy pequeños estaban acostumbrados a la convivencia del otro pero al momento de entrar a la primaria eso cambio; poco a poco se fueron separando pero el cariño de amigos nunca se perdió; el haber llegado al Digimundo les ayudo a ambos para que nuevamente se pudieran tratar como los grandes amigos que eran y con esto sin querer y por la edad que ambos niños tenía al llegar a la pubertad un sentimiento más que amistad, o al menos por parte de Tai quien sin querer empezó a notar que su amiga no solo era simpática; sino que poco a poco le empezó a parecer linda, bonita y su forma de ser ya no era la misma, sino que esta vez era más femenina; tal vez eso se lo debía a Mimi y era algo que también le empezaba a agradar de su amiga… ¿agradar?, o más bien gustar… _

_********Flash Back**_

-¡Taichi, deberías estar despierto!- gritó un poco molesta la chica de cabello corto que portaba el uniforme para jugar tenis

-Bien dices… debería; es solo que me da sueño después de salir de la clase de historia.

-A ti todo lo que tenga que ver con leer te aburre… no sé cómo es que has pasado la materia.

-Simple, recuerda que tengo una tutora personal- comentó el castaño con una sonrisa haciendo que Sora siguiera la corriente; sabiendo que ella era la tutora.

-Pues debe ser una tutora muy buena, inteligente, que sabe explicar…

-Que no se te olvide dedicada, y linda…

-Claro… como se me pudo haber olvidado eso; debes tener una tutora excelente…

-No tienes idea- dijo para sí el castaño contemplando la imagen de su amiga terminando de calentar para poder jugar, de repente un ligero nerviosismo se apoderó del chico y con ello un singular color que se apropio pómulos.

-¡Ya Tai, descansaste mucho!- insistió su amiga regresando a donde él se encontraba sentado, Tai se limito a mover la cabeza y en poner atención a las palabras de la chica para no recordar lo que hace un momento le había pasado.

_********End of Flash Back**_

-No debo estar dormido, que tal si pasa algo mientras tengo los ojos cerrados…-comentó Tai después de haber recordado el juego de tenis.

-Yagami, tu mente debe estar en el juego, ya casi es tu turno y no has calentado como se debe, en sí… pareciera que estas durmiendo- dijo Masato viendo fijamente a su compañero de clase llamándole la atención.

-Tai… vamos, se porque estas así, pero te aseguro que a ella no le gustaría verte así, eran un gran equipo y esté ella o no presente tú debes de salir adelante; ¡hazlo por tus papás, tu hermana, por Takenouchi… por ti!- de repente Rina se encontraba al lado del chico de piel morena mirándolo con ojos de tristeza pero tratándolo de entrar a razón… sin conseguirlo.

-Yagami Taichi, creo que has llegado demasiado lejos, sé que es tu mejor amiga pero debes aprender a sobre llevar la situación…- reclamó un poco irritado Misato a su compañero que no prestaba demasiada atención a los comentarios de los chicos…

-¡Misato no lo molestes!, te aseguro que no sabes cómo se siente…- Rina dijo esto último con la voz un poco débil; tras decir esto Tai se percato de la existencia de los chicos que estaban a su lado y pudo notar claramente la expresión de tristeza que Rina mostraba en su rostro; algo definitivamente no estaba bien…

* * *

><p><em>En uno de los salones alejados de las canchas de tenis o de futbol se encontraba un pequeño grupo de amigos que tenían clase de Matemáticas, para el gusto de todos los chicos, los ejercicios que estaban en el pizarrón debían responderse correctamente para tener un punto sobre la calificación del examen y como era de esperarse por la complejidad de los problemas se habían hecho equipos de tres persona para poder resolverlos en una hora para que todos tuvieran l oportunidad de conseguir los puntos. El tiempo se paso muy rápido y con ella la oportunidad de obtener el punto en el examen, varios equipos obtuvieron este punto entre ellos el que estaba integrado por Takeru, Daisuke e Ishihara.<em>

_El maestro de su siguiente clase se estaba tardando un poco así que los tres chicos fueron a la cafetería a comprar algo de comer pero Ishihara se adelanto para poder ver a su pequeña hermana, en el camino T.k y Davis se toparon con Kary y y Yolei quienes estaban conversando sobre temas de la escuela mientras comían un helado de chocolate así que los chicos se acercaron a ellas para saludarlas puesto que su profesor aun no mostraba señales de estar cerca para darles clase._

_Ya en el salón de clase los chicos se sentaron en los pupitres para comer las papas y los dulces que habían ido a comprar y en ese momento fue cuando Davis se acordó que Jun le había dado un recado "tus amigos de la escuela te estuvieron buscando, marcaron más de dos veces… debe ser algo malo Davis; pregúntales el lunes que es lo que querían"… Davis se quedó con la boca abierta no le dio tiempo de preguntar sobre ellos debido a que su profesor de Química acababa de ingresar al salón; nuevamente Daisuke se quedaría con la curiosidad de saber que era tan importante como para que se trataran de comunicarse con él más de una vez; aunque no tenía un buen presentimiento de eso, tenía la esperanza de que no fuera algo grave o al menos no tan malo…_

_El tiempo de receso había iniciado y con ello la reunión de los chicos en las canchas de futbol donde solían ir a jugar cuando no tenían clase, el grupo de amigos de secundaria se dirigió a las gradas de la cancha, no iban con la intención de jugar, aunque a los varones eso le encantaran… iban con Davis para decirles por que hubo mucha insistencia el domingo de encontrarlo pero todos coincidieron que el mejor lugar para que el pequeño chico despistado se enterara de la situación de su amiga era en un lugar alejado del resto de los chicos de la escuela, incluso uno donde él pudiera desquitarse al saber la mala noticia; aparte de ser despistado y muy alegre Davis se caracterizaba mucho por ese algo; era un chico muy impulsivo y el mejor lugar donde él podía desquitar su coraje o des estresarse era en ese sitio; su campo de juego, travesuras y entrenamiento…_

* * *

><p>-¡Oye Yamato, después de la clase debemos practicar las nuevas canciones!- anunció uno de los chicos de la banda que estaba en otro salón tomando clase.<p>

-Nos vemos en el jardín de siempre, bajo el árbol de cerezo- afirmó el rubio entrando a clase buscando en su mochila su cuaderno y libro y junto con ello las partituras de su nueva canción…

_Después de la última clase de ese día, el pequeño grupo musical "Teenage Wolves" donde Yamato era vocalista se sentaron cerca del gran árbol del cerezo donde solían ensayar tres veces a la semana sin importar que fueran a realizar un concierto o no._

_El ensayo no fue muy largo como solía serlo; el bajista del grupo tenía un "compromiso" que había quedado muy formal de hacer; pero como todos se conocían sabían que la verdadera razón por la cual debía irse era para poder dejar a su hermana en su casa y también ir en compañía de la chica que pretendía conquistar, así que no hubo manera de detenerlo pues coincidió que también Matt debía irse temprano para poder ir nuevamente al hospital; solo que el chico de cabello negro y chino que se iba con otras intenciones tarde o temprano debía llegar con la noticia de que por fin había podido conquistar a la chica que tanto tiempo tenía en su mente o eso era lo que pretendían los demás al dejarlo ir antes cada vez que lo necesitaban; sino no valdría la pena que el joven se fuera para poder estar con ella._

-Entonces nos retiramos- confirmó Ibuki el baterista de la banda, un chico muy alto de ojos obscuros como chocolate y de cabello negro.

-Chicos les prometo que así como me dejan irme para poder ver a Nanami y acompañar a mi hermana también les ayudare- dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia Soma quien ya estaba a punto de irse.

-Bueno Soma, la verdad es la cuarta vez que nos haces lo mismo, ya hay que tener un poco de consideración- dijo Yamato divertido al ver el rostro del chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-Yamato tiene razón, te hemos tenido muchas consideraciones Soma, así que… la próxima vez que tengas que llevar a tu hermana tendrás que presentármela- comentó Wataru a sus amigos provocando que todos empezaran a reír.

-Está bien podemos irnos, además Yamato también tiene algo que hacer, así que la próxima si ensayamos la hora y media que habíamos acordado- mencionó Hibiki el más grande del grupo de piel blanca pelirrojo y ojos miel.

-Suerte Soma, nos vemos mañana no llegues tarde y la próxima me presentas a tu hermana- siguió bromeando el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-¡Wataru!- gritaron los demás chicos a coro provocando que el chico de piel blanca riera a carcajadas.

-¡Entendí el mensaje, ya bájenle!

-Que bueno Wataru porque Soma ya dijo que su hermana me la presentara a mi- terminó diciendo Ibuki antes de salir con los demás y empezar a correr antes de ser empujado por Wataru.

_Finalmente lo adolescentes se despidieron para que cada uno fuera a hacer las cosas que tenían pendientes o para distraerse un rato después de ensayo realizado; Matt por su parte se limitó a llegar a su casa para esperar a su hermano e ir al hospital a ver a su amiga y a los chicos que cuidaban de ella para saber las últimas novedades de la chica que estaba hospitalizada, esperando que hubiera una respuesta positiva._

_El rubio de ojos azules llegó a su departamento después de haber caminado el tiempo necesario, pero esta ocasión sintió el tiempo más lento que de costumbre, algo malo estaba invadiendo su mente y por ello hasta no estar en el hospital el tiempo iba a trascurrir como debía. Una vez que estaba en su casa dejó sus útiles en la sala, como era costumbre; su guitarra la colocó encima de un sillón individual de color guinda, era lo único que en verdad cuidaba. _

_Eran las cuatro en punto y nuestro singular rubio comenzó a preparar una sopa instantánea; no tenía mucho tiempo para cocinar, además de que la cocina no era su fuertes, así como poseía muchas cualidades entre las que destacaban ser un buen compositor, un excelente guitarrista y cantante; cuando se trababa de cocinar un platillo por más sencillo que este fuera al chico de piel blanca y ojos de color zafiro siempre le tenía que salir algo mal, simplemente era más sencillo hacer una sopa instantánea por la velocidad y la facilidad de esta._

-¿Yamatto, estás listo?- preguntó una voz muy familiar del otro lado de la puerta-

-Sí, deja pongo el plato en el regadero y te abro.

-¿Qué te preparaste para comer?... no me digas que otra vez compraste una de esas sopas instantáneas que saben tan mal- mencionó el menor de los rubios sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad.

-Pues si ya me conoces Takeru ¿Para qué preguntar?-

-¡Eres todo un caso Matt!- indicó el menor de los rubios dejando su mochila un momento en el enorme sillón guinda, esperando que su hermano le indicara que ya estaba listo-¿Y bien?

-Cierto, espera; acabo de llegar, deja que solo me cambie y en un momento regreso

-¡Yamatto, Yamatto! Siempre tal olvidadizo y desordenado- comentó T.k observando el tiradero de la sala.

-¡Oye niño te oí!

-¡Mejor apúrate Matt!

* * *

><p>-Vamos Mimi, es hora que descanses…<p>

-Estoy bien, enserio señora Takenouchi; la escuela no estuvo pesada como en otras ocasiones, además el ensaño con las porristas se ha suspendido hasta nuevo aviso; no hay necesidad por la cual deba descansar.

- SeñoraTakenouchi, es mejor que usted descanse; yo me quedare con mi hija por si hay alguna novedad; recuerde que su esposo también necesita de usted- la mamá de Sora asintió con un semblante cansado y se retiró a buscar a su esposo que se encontraba en una tienda cerca del hospital.

-Gracias por acompañarme mamá.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer hija, desafortunadamente es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Pero créeme mamá, eso es mucho apoyo para mí, me ayuda a ser fuerte ante la situación y mas asía los padre de Sora; que ahora necesitan vernos tranquilos aunque por dentro la angustia siga intacta.

-Amor, para eso estamos aquí…

-Te lo agradezco como no tienes idea, en estos momentos cuando necesito de ustedes no me han dejado sola.

-Mi niña, sabes que nunca te dejaremos sola; siempre, siempre estaré contigo- Mimi recibió un abrazo muy caluroso de su madre; ella se acurruco en sus brazos y recibió un beso en su frente.

_Aquella escena era muy conmovedora, el apoyo que los padres brindaban a sus hijos sin importar las circunstancias en que esta se necesitaba… un episodio que se quedaría presente en la memoria de ambas…_

_Mimi era una niña que en su niñez fue muy caprichosa, conseguía todo lo que quería con demasiada facilidad, nada se lo negaban sus padres por obvia razón la chica creía que la vida era tan fácil; un giro inoportuno ocasiono que la mentalidad de la pequeña cambiara, una aventura a un mundo desconocido donde grandes aventuras tuvieron lugar. Poco a poco la actitud de la pequeña princesa rosa fue cambiando para bien, empezó a volverse un poco independiente y a apreciar el significado de las cosas, gracias a sus amigos pero sobre todo se lo debía a una chica muy especial para ella… Sora._

_Los señores Tachikawa llegaron tener cierto aprecio asía las amistades de su hija, sabían que a ellos debían agradecerle en parte la madurez que poco a poco adquiría su pequeña niña, pero sobre todo reconocían el gran apoyo y cariño que la castaña compartía con esta singular chica que adoraba los deportes; también que esa amistad había crecido mucho y para fortuna de ambas chicas, los padres la respetaban y apoyaban mucho; ambas coincidían en algo singular; aparte de ser mujeres las dos chicas eran hijas únicas y eso lo que sobre todas las cosas las unía más._

_Mimi en estos momentos se sentía se sentía incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, no podía hacer nada para darle una solución al gran problema al que estaban haciendo frente; sus padres conocían la gran pena que su hija llevaba; Sora era una chica muy especial en la vida de la pequeña castaña; se había encargado de convertirse primero, en una compañera de aventura, después es un amiga y luego en su mejor amiga lo que dio paso a que ambas chicas llegaran a ver como hermanas; hermanas que nunca se dejarían pasara lo que pasara; pero un repentino cambio de hoja estaba haciendo que esta promesa se viera quebrantada, por una simple razón… una de ellas se estaba extinguiendo conforme los días avanzaban y la promesa se estaba estancando solo en palabras. _

-Mamá, Matt y Takeru ya están aquí- la chica de caireles rompió con el silencio al ver que su celular vibraba en la mesa de la sala de espera.

-Será mejor que vayas a verlos, yo me quedare a que los papás de Sora regresen.

-Sí mamá gracia, ¿quieres algo de la tienda aprovechando que saldré?

-Con una botella de agua está bien, solo con eso.

-¡Claro mamá, vuelvo en un momento!- dijo Mimi llevándose consigo la mochila del colegio donde llevaba dinero y se perdió de vista al doblar a la esquina al salir por la puerta principal.

-Mi pequeña, se por lo que estas pasando; pero te guste o no… y desafortunadamente los padres de Sora no lo quieran reconocer; lo mejor será simplemente creer que el caso se tu amiga… ya no tiene solución- mencionó en voz baja la mamá de Mime al ver que su hija ya no estaba y poniéndose de pie mirando por la venta terminó diciendo con el mismo tono de voz- Casos como este son muy pocos que una persona se recupere, y sí lo logran, las personas quedan en estado vegetativo… se que la esperanza muere al último; pero debemos hacer conciencia de que las posibilidades de que Sora se recupere… son nulas…

* * *

><p><em>No muy cerca de ahí, una singular cabellera morada se movía a toda velocidad, la dueña; se encontraba manejando una bicicleta con<em>_ destino a la casa del más pequeño del grupo llevaba un pequeño obsequio envuelto en papel periódico, no eran gran cosa y sobre todo lo llevaba envuelto para que el peculiar objeto no llegara dañado a su destino. Una vez que estaba enfrente de la puerta de la gran casa donde debía entrar, toco un par de veces pero nadie respondió al llamado, espero unos cinco minutos recargada sobre su bicicleta y no vio ninguna novedad, resignada, se subió a su bicicleta y volvió a manejar pero con otra dirección, no se dirigía a s casa; pensó que el pequeño Cody estaba en el parque donde solía encontrarse después de clases, pero a decir verdad ya era muy tarde para que no encontrara en su casa; pero como nuestra protagonista de anteojos no tenía muchas opciones se dirigió al parque con poca velocidad por si podía distinguir al pequeño niño castaño por algunas de las calles cerca. _

_A decir verdad la suposición de Yolei fue cierta, al llegar al parque donde solía encontrarse con el castaño, ella logró ver una mochila conocida de color verde militar que cargaba un niño de cabello muy bien aplacado y de un color café muy particular, rápidamente la chica bajo de la bicicleta colgándose su mochila azul y sacando el paquete que se encontraba envuelto, tuvo que gritar el nombre del niño más de una vez, puesto que el pequeño se encontraba distraído y como no esperaba a nadie empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Yolei. Con una respiración agitada por fin Yolei pudo emparejarse a su amigo y recuperando el aliento le entregó el paquete que llevaba en las manos, éste, contenía un jarrón pintado a mano y a pesar de que no era el jarrón más lindo que había visto, tenía un significado muy lindo debido a que lo había hecho la chica de grandes lentes para compensar el jarrón que se había roto el día que estuvieron jugando videojuegos y uno de sus hermanos más chicos había roto a sabiendas que debía portarse bien y no tocar nada de la casa del amigo de su hermana._

-Yolei, no debías molestarte; yo podía comprar otros… además fue un accidente.

-Si debía y no sigas con eso, yo le dije que debía portarse bien y sobre todo no tocar nada de tu casa pero el niño no me hizo caso y por eso el jarrón se rompió.

-Mi abuelo no se molesto.

-Él no, pero yo sí… lo primero que les dices a los niños pequeños y lo primero que hacen.

-Está bien, solo porque tu lo hiciste lo aceptare, pero que quede claro que no debías hacerlo.

-Pero yo quería hacerlo, se que no es una hermosura ni mucho menos; pero lo hice con mucho trabajo, cuidado y dedicación así que preferí dártelo para que lo coloques en lugar del otro, ya que como sabes en mi casa no duraría un segundo.

-Está bien, pero solo lo acepto porque tú lo hiciste, si hubieras gastado para tratar de conseguir uno parecido al que teníamos…

-De todas maneras lo hubieras aceptado, te conozco Cody…

-Sí, y me conoces muy bien… oye por cierto ¿Dónde está Ken?, me dijo que iba a venir, es por eso que aquí estoy, pero no lo he visto por ningún lado.

-La verdad no lose, hoy no salimos juntos de la escuela, el tuvo que adelantarse a su casa porque su mamá le pido unos favores, el y yo quedamos de vernos mañana en la tarde para dar una vuelta y así poder ver a…

-¿Ver a quién?

-¿A quién qué?

-Acabas de decir, que este Ken y tu verían a alguien.

-Y así será, pero mañana, hoy es mejor que descansemos para que los otros chicos descansen y mañana podremos ir- dijo Ken a las espaldas de Cody, había caminado tan silenciosamente que ninguno de los dos, se había percatado de la presencia de él.

-Algo aquí no me agrada, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Es por eso que te pedí que vinieras al parque aunque Yolei no esté muy segura de que deba decirte.

-¿Yolei?, pero si ustedes siempre están de acuerdo en todo o en la mayoría sí.

-Pues ya ves que no siempre, no porque seamos novios debemos coincidir en todo- mencionó Yolei no muy convencida de que su novio le diera la noticia a Cody sobre lo que estaba pasando Sora.

_Por ser el más pequeño del grupo; todos habían optado por que Cody no se enterara sobre el tema tan delicado en que Sora se encontraba, pero ya era complicado ocultarle la verdad al pequeño; últimamente había notado el mismo semblante en sus amigos, una cara triste que no era común en ellos, y no solo tristeza, también preocupación y nostalgia; sobre todo en el rostro de Tai y Mimi, aunque ellos trataban de disimular por mas sus ojos no podían dejar de dar esa terrible impresión, pero ninguno era capaz de hablar del tema y para Ken ya era injusto que su amigo solo hiciera su pociones sobre las cuales eran las que estaban afectando a sus amigos._

* * *

><p>-Cuatro en punto- dijo Izzy al ver el reloj de su computadora<p>

-Será mejor que deje este trabajo para el transcurso de la semana, el tiempo se me fue volando, y es mejor que me apresure a llegar al hospital para ver qué novedades tienen.

-¡Izzy! ¿Vas a salir o no?- preguntó su mamá desde la cocina.

-Sí mamá en un momento, deja solo guardo este documento y me voy.

-Tú siempre en las computadoras.

-¡Sabes que esa es mi vida mamá!- dijo el chico guardando el documento, después agarró su mochila y en ella colocó sus llaves, dinero y un libro para leer.

-Izzy, no tardes mucho; debes estar cansado después de tu semana de exámenes- mencionó su mamá sentándose en la cama de su hijo.

-No tardare mucho, lo prometo.

-Tarda el tiempo que sea necesario, tu hasta donde puedes aguantar; solo te pido que no te desgastes mucho.

-Claro que no mamá, además las citas no duran mucho tiempo.

-Vete con cuidado, ¡me saludas a todos!- terminó por decir la mamá de Izzy cuando su hijo se retiró del cuarto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Izzy caminó muy deprisa por las calles que daban al hospital, era la primera oportunidad que tenía de estar con sus amigos en ese lugar, no tenía mucho de que se había enterado y eso se lo debía a Joe que una ocasión trabajando a altas horas de la noche pudo topárselo en Internet; conversaron sobre las novedades que cada uno tenía en el colegio sobre todo con las investigaciones en la cueles planeaban incorporarse; pero el castaño noto que su amigo estaba ausente; la razón era lo suficientemente importante y delicada por la cual estar así…Joe terminó diciéndoles a su amigo el complicado estado de salud en el que se encontraba su amiga, y aunque Izzy sabía que su amiga desde antes tenía problemas no creía que las complicaciones se mostraran tan rápido y menos que llegaran a ser tan graves._

_Después de diez minutos el Cataño llegó a todo velocidad a la entrada principal del hospital, entró lo más calmado que pudo para recuperar la respiración y preguntó por su amiga en la recepción; le dieron el número de habitación y subió con paso decidido para enfrentar cara a cara las expresiones de os visitantes que ahí se encontraban y comprobar que a pesar de que todos guardaban la esperanza de que su amiga despertara, era que eso se quedaría solo en ilusiones y esperanza… Izzy sabía que su amiga no despertaría._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puff! Fin del capítulo dos<strong>_

_**A decir verdad me costó trabajo escribirlo por que deje de hacerlo por mucho tiempo y era necesario leerlo para saber lo que debía poner y así no perder el "hilo" de la historia; espero que la trama que se está manejando siga siendo del agrada de todos y aunque las actualizaciones no sean tan seguidas no le pierdan la vista y así como hasta el momento sigan dejando RR.**_

_**Debo admitirlo, fue complicado seguir con la narración porque aunque trato de que la historia lleve el mismo ritmo es difícil hacer una historia de este tipo; pero es agradable saber que a mis lectores de prueba les este agradando la secuencia que está llevando y la forma en que se va desenvolviendo la narración…**_

_**Gracias nuevamente a todos**_

_**Por cierto: **_**Shio.S.R, Cari Cazal, Porque ella estaba enamorada**_** y a **__**i**_ _**gracias por leer mi fic espero sigan disfrutando las ocurrencias de una novata y sigan poniendo RR y al igual que esta historia las otra también estén dentro de sus favoritas **_

_**¡Hasta la próxima! **_


	3. Abrázame

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Nuevamente yo haciendo entrega del tercer capítulo de mi fic **_**puff **_**debo confesar que cada vez me cuenta más trabajo escribir por que la idea inicial es la que ya plasme y aunque ya sé el final de la historia me estoy tardando mucho en llegar a ella por lo mismo de que trato de hacer capítulos largos y que vayan acorde con la trama.**_

**n_n **_**capítulo tres… el de en medio, como saben ha sido un reto escribir una historia con este tema central de igual manera por su extensión sí que debo confesar que tengo en mente terminar la historia en cinco capítulos a menos que me emocione y cuando me dé cuenta llegue a mas aunque **_**jaja**_** no creo que se dé el caso.**_

_**Sin más interrupciones… siguan leyendo **_**ñ_ñ**

_***Nota: Ya saben, Digimon no me pertenece pero hago fic´s como pasatiempo…**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>No quiero estar sólo"<strong>

**Abrázame***

_Habían pasado ya varios días desde la terrible noticia de su amiga pero los chicos aun no perdían la esperanza de que ella despertara, día y noche los papás de la chica iban al hospital a verla, se rolaban las horas para no dejarla sola durante las horas de vista y a pesar de su situación nunca dejaban de hablarle… no podían hacer menos; su hija era la persona que se encontraba en esa situación._

_Conforme pasaban las horas el semblante de la chica iba cambiando y más se notaban la enfermedad, un golpe duro para todos los conocidos, amigos y claro la familia de ella; aunque algunos sabían que la situación era dura y muy difícil de superar ninguno perdía la esperanza que Sora un día de esos despertaría y podría hacer frente a la enfermedad que la estaba consumiendo en esos momentos._

-Estoy bien, enserio señora Takenouchi; la escuela no estuvo pesada como en otras ocasiones, además el ensayo con las porristas se ha suspendido hasta nuevo aviso; no hay necesidad por la cual deba descansar.

-Gracias por quedarte con ella hija, en verdad gracias.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer señora-sonrió la castaña ante el comentario.

-Bueno será mejor que las deje un rato mi mamá no tarda mucho en llegar por mí.

-De acuerdo hija, salúdame y váyanse con mucho cuidado.

-Claro señora no se preocupe y gracias por los saludos, las veré pasado mañana.

-Cuando tú gustes- dijo la mamá de Sora antes que la chica de ojos miel saliera de la habitación.

-Sí que es cansado eso de estar en un hospital, pero lo que en verdad pesa es no tener ninguna novedad del paciente aunque las noticias no sean las esperadas, esto causa tanta nostalgia, incertidumbre; maldición… - dijo Mimi en voz baja al pasar por la sala de espera.

-¿Alguna noticia?- preguntó un joven de ojos azules al caminar al lado de la chica.

-No había notado que estabas aquí.

-Sí, lo note… siempre hay mucha gente aquí y uno siempre camina teniendo en mente muchas cosas- dijo Matt con ojos que mostraban pena.

-Amm la señora Takenouchi se encuentra con Sora en estos momentos- mencionó Mimi a su compañero.

-Lo sé, la acabo de saludar…antes de que…

-Entrara a la habitación.

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa discreta el rubio.

-¿A qué hora vas a entrar?

-La verdad es que yo vendré mañana junto con mi hermano a verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

-Es que pensé que le tocaba visitarla a este Joe y como no lo veo desde hace mucho… quería ver como se encontraba- dijo un poco apenado el chico moviendo un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja.

-Ya veo… creo que él viene mañana, no estoy del todo segura.

-Creo que será mejor ponerme de acuerdo con él, siento que la noticia al igual que a Tai le dolió demasiado y también el quiere verme para algo de lo que no tengo idea.

-Es verdad… es decir no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo y no sé que tanto le ha afectado todo esto.

-En fin, espero mañana tener la oportunidad de verlo.

-Si es así, salúdalo de mi parte; es una gran persona y se llega a extrañar

-Claro, aunque al inicio era algo exagerado.

-Pero si de exagerado se trata no te conviene tocar el tema...

-Bien mejor no toco el tema- mencionó el chico moviendo la cabeza- Y bien ¿Ya te vas a tu casa?

-Así es, mi mamá vendrá por mi en poco tiempo o eso era lo que decía su último mensaje- dijo Mimi viendo su celular rosa.

-¿Todas tus cosas deben ser rosa mujer?

-La mayoría de ellas- dijo sonriendo la joven- aunque también tengo cosas moradas-nombro la castaña antes de que los dos sonrieran.

- Esperaremos que venga tu mamá para que no te vayas sola a tu casa.

-Gracias… que… educado- dijo Mimi abriendo un poco los ojos.

-Sólo a veces- mencionó Matt provocando una sonrisa en ambos chicos.

* * *

><p><em>Éste… era otro día de investigación en el que por más no estaba concentrado el chico que la mayor parte de su tiempo estaba sentado detrás del monitor desde la noticia no podía concentrarse como era debido a pesar de ser una investigación pesada que combinaba la ingeniería con la medicina y gracias a Joe tenía muchas herramientas de esta última, su pasión por las matemáticas no se quedaba atrás pero con el gran inconveniente que se llegó a topar es que sin querer el proyecto estaba ligado con la situación de su amiga.<em>

-Cada vez esto se vuelve más complicado- dijo el chico recargándose en las silla de su escritorio contemplando el techo.

-¡Izzy!- gritó a lo lejos su mamá con el teléfono en la mano.

-Mande… ¿Qué paso?- preguntó el joven sin quitar la mirada del techo.

-Te llama una joven por teléfono.

-¿Quién dices que me habla?

-Contesta hijo, no pregunte el nombre de la joven.

-Voy- dijo poniéndose de pie- debe ser Kokomi, es la única mujer que últimamente me habla por teléfono- dijo mientras se acercaba a su mamá.

-Cuando termines te vienes a comer hijo.

-Claro mamá gracias, ya tengo un poco de hambre.

_Izzy tardó poco en la llamada realizada por su compañera de la escuela, era relacionada con la investigación que estaban haciendo era un gran proyecto que contenía muy buenas ideas a pesar de que no era un trabajo final si profundizaban en ella les podría servir cono tesis para ambos chicos aunque estudiaran en distintas carreras y en distinto nivel._

_Esa tarde para Izzy fue una de las más complicadas con las que se había topado, la investigación ligada con el Cáncer no era una novedad pero poder crear un aparato que identificara a tiempo y el lugar adecuado donde se genera la enfermedad sin necesidad de llegar a extremos tan dolorosos como son las quimioterapias era un gran logro, sueño y deseo para __unos jóvenes que apenas se encaminan a la vida profesional._

* * *

><p><em>Día de descanso en cualquier otra situación era lo bastante esperado por los estudiantes para quitarse un rato la presión de la escuela; podías levantarte tarde aunque fuera solo un fin de semana y podías disfrutar de dos días si es que no tenías demasiada tarea o si ya la habías hecho, momento perfecto para dar un suspiro y poder seguir con los estudios…<em>

_El estado de ánimo de Tai no era nada bueno tanto sus padres como su hermana trataban de hacer que se distrajera lo mas que podían pero realmente lo intentos ayudaban por un rato al momento en que la noche caía y el adolescente se encerraba en su cuarto para dormir era el momento preciso en que la depresión poco a poco lo invadía hasta terminar en lagrimas resbaladas por las mejillas, los recuerdos llegaban a su mente justo cuando estaba recostado en su cama tratando de descansar._

_********Flash Back**_

-¡Deja eso!- gritó la pelirroja al ver que Tai agarraba su raqueta.

-¿Qué pasa si no la suelto?- preguntó el chico con intenciones de jugar.

-Vamos Tai ya casi es mi turno…

-Ya casi, más no lo es ahorita

-Tai ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada ¿debería pasarme algo?

-¿Entonces por qué no sueltas mi raqueta?

-¿Ya te enojaste?

-¿En verdad quieres saber?- comentó la chica mirando atentamente los ojos de Taichi

-Pues eso no suena nada bien

-No estoy enojada…

-¿En vedad?- preguntó muy sorprendido el chico ante esa confesión- ¿entonces?...

-Para que debo enojarme si tarde o temprano me darás mi raqueta- dijo la chica mientras con ambas manos sostenía su raqueta y el chico al notar sus manos vacías solo sonrió.

-¡Hey eso no se vale!- dijo Taichi al ver que su amiga comenzaba a caminar para poder jugar.

-El descuidado fuiste tú, así que no me reclames…

-¡Me tomaste descuidado!- comentó el chico al ver que su amiga se alejaba

-Pretextos…

_El chico se quedó sentado esperando que fuera su turno y aunque no era su deporte favorito era necesario que todos pasaran a practicar a pesar de que al chico de ojos chocolate se le daba eso de los deportes ese y otros más no eran de su agrado o de su gusto pero por el simple hecho de verla jugar con mucho entusiasmo le bastaba para poder pararse en las cancha a recibir aplausos de ella…_

_********End of Flash Back**_

-¿Se puede?- preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí pasa-

-Es viernes y aun es temprano.

-No es muy temprano.

-Son las nueve y ya estas encerrado en tu recamara, dime si no es temprano; casi siempre te encierras a las once-comentó su hermana que estaba recargada en la pared a un costado de la puerta.

-Pero es porque mis papás salieron hace rato.

-No los pongas de pretextos.

-Contigo no se puede- mencionó el moreno con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Si sabes que no se puede mejor no hagas que me enoje y acompáñame por una bolsa de palomas.

-¿Bolsa de palomas?- preguntó sorprendido el chico.

-¿No las conoces?- preguntó sarcásticamente su hermana –bueno son esas frituras que comes en el cine, las que compras con tu refresco para…

-Me encanta tu sarcasmo, aunque deberías practicarlo un poco más- dijo su hermano antes de ponerse de pie.

-El experto ha hablado.

-Y a todo esto ¿qué película vas a ver?

-Una que me prestaron en la escuela, dicen que es cómica- dijo Hikari al salir junto con su hermano de la habitación.

-Supongo que me obligaras a verla contigo-

-Primero a acompañarme por las palomitas para que no estés recostado en la cama, segundo a limpiar la mesa de la sala para poder poner las palomitas y el refresco para la película y tercero… ya veré si mereces ver a película conmigo- mencionó la castaña al agarrar sus llaves y una sudadera para poder salir.

-Ventajas que le encuentro a esto es que me mantienes distraído aunque sea para ir a comprar palomitas- dijo Tai cuando cerró la puerta y empezaron a caminar.

-Claro, ni creas que iba a dejar que tu estuvieras calientito en tu recamara mientras yo tenía que salir a la calle con el frio que hace para poder comprar golosinas y disfrutar de la película.

-Si no voy por palomas no hay película.

-Bien dicho Tai, así que te conviene acompañarme.

-Bien, pero que la película valga la pena.

-No empieces niño de pelos necios, velo por este lado… ya no estás encerrado en casa.

-Sabes que hacer en estos momentos.

-Claro, pero olvida eso… si empiezas con lo mismo mejor te regreso-dijo Hikari mientras sonreía y abrazaba el brazo de su hermano; Tai solo mostraba un ligera sonrisa

_Incluso antes de poder conciliar el sueño era común que los recuerdos lo traicionaran y le costara más trabajo dormir sin duda alguna era el chico que mas sufría del grupo de amigos y algo que en verdad le dolía es que nunca fue capaz de armarse de valor para haberse enfrentado y decirle a su amiga lo mucho que la quería, que poco a poco llegó a interesarse en ella, sin querer había caído en el gran error de querer a su amiga de distinta manera que a los demás chicos… Tai se había enamorado._

_Un poco más tarde los chicos estaban en la sala de su casa preparando las palomitas y vaciando en un recipiente muy grande algunas frituras que habían comprado juntos con las palomitas y el refresco, después Hikari colocó la película, le aviso a su hermano que la película estaba por empezar ya que éste había llegado a la cocina para poner unos vasos en la pequeña mesa de la sala; finalmente el chico de piel morena se sentó para ponerle inicio a la película._

-Y bien ¿cómo se llama la película?- preguntó el joven sin ver la funda de esta.

-Se llama_ "Vampires suck"-_

-¿Cómo dices, _"Vampire"?-_

-_ "Vampires suck"_- completó Kary mientras sostenía el control remoto

-¿De qué se trata, no es una parodia?- cuestionó el chico de piel morena antes de dar la vuelta a la funda de la película.

_-_Sí, es una parodia.

-¿Si esta buena?

-Pues me dijeron que a mí me gustaría- dijo su hermana mostrando una sonrisa.

-Pero es una parodia de la película que te gusto mucho.

-Lo sé pero no importa, también sabes que esas películas me gustan y aunque es sobre el largo metraje de _"Crepúsculo"_ algo bueno debe de tener- mencionó la mejor de los Yagami mientras empezaba la película

-Bien… veremos tu película- dijo Tai sirviéndose un poco de refresco y agarrando un puñado de palomitas.

-Verás que te va a gustar; eso creo como no te gustaron las de _"Crepúsculo"_ la parodia es más fácil que te guste- mencionó la menor al ver la primer escena cómica.

-Veamos que sale- dijo el moreno mostrando una sonrisa ante la escena mientras tomaba un poco más de palomas.

* * *

><p><em>Daisuke tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja mientras su hermana preparaba un poco de guisado para cenar, sus papás habían salido unos días y por lo tanto Jun se encargaba de cocinar y su hermano le ayudaba a realizar el quehacer de toda la cocina, tanto de escombrara la mesa antes de comer y dejar los trastes lavados y secos escombrados; el resto de la casa era escombrado por ambos hermanos, tenía grandes ventajas porque no había tiradero en el hogar, procuraban tener todo en orden y a pesar de que regresando de la escuela los dos últimos días ellos tuvieron que encargarse de todo el quehacer no fue tarea difícil.<em>

-¿Mis papás llegan mañana?- preguntó Davis haciendo a un lado el vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Eso creo, decían que solo se irían un par de días.

-Creo que es la primera vez que nos dejan solos.

-Pero no fue por mucho así que no te emociones- mencionó Jun antes de retirar el guisado de la estufa.

-No me emocionó por que se hayan ido, sino porque…

-Haber, di la razón- mencionó su hermana mientras vaciaba el guisado en las platos que había colocado su hermano en la mesa.

-Bueno pues… ¡Nos traerán un regalo!- dijo esto último con tal entusiasmo que en el rostro de su hermana se mostró con un gesto entre sorpresa, risa e ironía.

-No seas infantil Daisuke.

-¡Claro que no soy!- dijo su hermano jalando el plato.

-¡Claro!...

-Sabes cómo soy, era broma el comentario.

* * *

><p><em>En el hospital de encontraban lo papás de Sora en la hora de visita como era costumbre, siempre estaban presentes a esa hora pero también dejaban que sus amigos aprovecharan el tiempo para estar con ella. Cada día que pasaba las cosas eran más desgastantes a pesar de las grandes esperanzas de ambos señores poco a poco el varón de ellos trataba de ser lo más realista que podía y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo a comparación de su esposa él trababa de ser lo más consiente que se pudiera… sabía que cualquier cosa podía pasar y que en cualquier momento podían dar una noticia positiva o desgraciadamente negativa. <em>

_Perder a un ser querido es algo a nadie se le desea, tenga la edad que tenga o el sexo... "No cabe duda, nadie te puede asegurar que tienes la vida garantizada y que ésta te durara una eternidad, nadie te puede jurar que por ser joven tienes toda una vida por delante y nadie te asegura que por ser anciano el día de mañana no despertaras…" a decir verdad estamos de cierta forma acostumbrados a que las personas que primero pierdan la vida es la gente mayor… por enfermedades o simplemente por la edad que tienen el cuerpo empieza a "deteriorarse" y deja de funcionar, esta es una de las razones por la cual estamos acostumbrados a que la gente grande se vaya primero; pero ¿Cuándo es más joven o de nuestra edad?..._

_Lo común es que después de algún tiempo uno pierda a sus seres queridos pero son los que poseen más edad… aunque se oiga cruel es que uno entierre a los padres; el dolor es terrible; es una pena que dura demasiado y un sentimiento que nunca se perderá al pasar los años, tanto para los hijos, pareja y seres cercanos a la persona fallecida; es cuando uno busca un consuelo con la típica frase "ya vivió lo que tenía que vivir" y cuando esto es al revés… ¿se imaginan el dolor grandísimo de los padres?_

-Toshiko, necesito que comas, no es gran cosa lo que prepare pero es suficiente para que nos quite el hambre- mencionó el padre de Sora al ofreciéndole un plato de arroz a su esposa.

-No tengo hambre- mencionó su esposa que estaba sentada en el sillón más pequeño de la sala.

- Toshiko necesitas comer, no has comido como deberías.

-No tengo apetito.

-Amor… necesitas comer.

- Haruhiko… ¿sabes lo terrible que sentí al saber que era muy probable que perdería a mi hija a temprana edad?- un frío silencio se creó en la sala de la casa de los Takenouchi, ante el comentario de la mayor de las mujeres.

- Toshiko- suspiró el hombre castaño- no creas que yo lo olvido ese día… llegue del trabajo como todos los días y estábamos hablando de cómo nos había ido cuando al voltear a ver a Sora notamos que no había comido nada… y su semblante en la cara estaba cambiando radicalmente.

-Ella…- dijo la madre de Sora con un nudo en la garganta- simplemente se derrumbo en tus brazos porque te acercaste a ver que tenía… y en un hilo de voz solo dijo "abrázame"- nuevamente un silencio se creó en la sala, ambos padres voltearon al comedor recordando ese momento y lagrimas grandes y continuas salieron de los ojos de la madre, mientras el padre se contenía las ganas de derramar las gotas por los ojos; debía ser fuerte… su esposa debía sentirse apoyada por él.

-Cielo, no recordemos ese momento por favor.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no lo recuerde si al llevarla al hospital los dijeron que tenía leucemia?!- la señora Toshiko rompiendo en llanto tras decir esto.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento?- cuestionó el varón de la familia- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al momento de tener a nuestra pequeña e indefensa niña en mis brazos cuando se desmayo?- esta última pregunta hizo que la señora volteará a verlo con lágrimas invadiendo sus mejillas.

-No digas más…

-¿Crees que no siento un nudo en la garganta al entrar a la habitación y saber que el cáncer estaba tan avanzado que tuvieron que inducir a nuestra hija en coma para que su cuerpo pudiera resistir la quimioterapia?-

-Haruhiko por favor entiéndeme yo soy su madre.

-Y yo el padre.

-Perdón Haruhiko es que aun no puedo creer lo que estamos viviendo, me siento tan pequeña, impotente… no puedo creer que la vida de mi hija se me esté yendo de las manos.

-No eres la única que se siente impotente en esta situación, yo me siento igual…- un cruel suspiro lleno de tristeza logró salir de la boca del señor- saber que no puedo hacer nada para regresarle la salud a mi hija, que lo único que puedo esperar es que los médicos hagan todo lo que está en sus posibilidades para darle esperanza de vida y tener que contener este terrible dolor día y noche desde el momento que nos dijeron que nuestra pequeña no viviría lo suficiente como para terminar su carrera.

-Amor… lo lamento- dijo la señora Toshiko tras agarrar el plato de arroz y ponerlo en la pequeña mesa de la sala- es solo que, no puedo asimilar la situación que estamos pasando.

-No creas que yo he asimilado todo.

-Pero eres más fuerte que yo.

-Necesito ser fuerte Toshiko, si los dos estamos de caídos no conseguiremos nada, debemos estar consientes y preparados para todo… nos guste o no; yo soy quien está tratando de tener una postura neutral para que no me pegue tanto la noticia y para ser tu apoyo, tu consuelo…

-Amor… tengo miedo… no quiero perderla, no ahora, nunca, mi niña no puede dejarnos.

-Cielo- suspiró Haruhiko ante el cometario de su esposa- yo tampoco quiero eso, yo también estoy temblando de miedo… temo que en verdad perdamos a nuestro tesoro pero sabes que debemos ser fuertes y estar preparados a todas las posibilidades.

-Cuando dices eso suena a que no tienes esperanza de que nuestra hija despierte.

-No digas eso… claro que quiero volver a ver ese par de ojos mirándome con gran intensidad.

-¿Entonces porque eres tan frío?

-No es que sea frío ¡temo perder a nuestra hija! Pero… también trato de prepararme para la mala noticia- se sintió una fría brisa después del comentario.

-¿Quieres decirme que no despertará?- cuestionó la señora Takenouchi con gran tristeza.

-¡No me refiero a eso, es lo menos que deseo!- exclamó rápidamente el padre de familia.

-A veces… simplemente creo que eres tan frío y desconsiderado- mencionó Toshiko antes de levantarse del sillón y dirigirse a su recámara-en estos momentos es cuando necesito más de tu apoyo y lo sabes, no necesito que me recuerdes que es probable que el día de mañana ya no puedo ir a ver a mi hija- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-No es que sea frío mencionó sentándose en el lugar donde estaba su esposa agarrando sus manos en forma de puño y pegándolas en su boca- solo que trato de ser fuerte desde ahora para que sea capaz de soportar el desenlace…- bajo la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- qué más quisiera que estuvieras aquí, peleando conmigo sobre quien tendría el control de la televisión… mi niña, te amo… perderte serían de las cosas más duras que me podrían pasar, no quiero que nos dejes- bajo la mirada y la sonrisa desapareció drásticamente- no podría soportarlo y menos tu madre… eres nuestra única hija, uno de los dos tesoros más grandes que tengo en mi vida y el hecho de perderte…- tragó saliva mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- es algo que no soportaría.

* * *

><p>-¿Novedades?<p>

-No que yo sepa, sus papás fueron los últimos en estar con ella pero no han dicho nada sobre alguna novedad, ellos o Tai serían los primero en decir si algo hubiera pasado- dijo la castaña al chico de ojos rubio que estaba a su lado.

-Matt, voy por una botella de agua desde hace rato tengo sed.

-Claro, ¿Tienes dinero?

-Si, papá me dio antes de salir del departamento… ¿Quieren que les traiga algo?

-Gracias Takeru yo estoy bien.

-No, gracias… con el agua que traigas bastará.

-Gracioso…

-No es cierto, no necesito nada pero gracias de todas formas- dijo el mayor de los rubios antes de que su hermano se marchara a la tienda.

-¿Cómo sigues?

-Me gustaría decir que tranquila

-Si, sería mucha belleza

-Exacto, pero estoy más tranquila que hace dos semanas, eso es ganancia… suspiró la castaña y bajo un momento la mirada- tengo que estar preparada para todo.

-Tenemos, querrás decir porque a todos nos afecta de una u otra forma, algunos más que otros no negare eso, pero a todos nos lastima… eso es un hecho.

-Olvido que todos convivimos por mucho tiempo.

-Mas bien, creo que por la apariencia que tengo crees que no me duele.

-No sueles ser muy expresivo que digamos- mencionó la chica de ojos miel con un poco de pena.

-Eso es verdad- dijo el rubio tras un suspiró demostrando una afirmación ante el comentario- aunque debo admitir que ya también se presentaron mis cinco momentos, para mi fortuna estaba Takeru.

-¿Te desahogaste con tu hermano?

-Digamos que me obligo

-¿Te obligo?

-No exactamente más bien, ese pequeño niño de piel blanca me ayudo a que pudiera demostrar el dolor que tenía desde hace mucho al saber lo ocurrido con Sora.

-Entiendo, es bueno tener esa confianza con los hermanos.

-Mimi... dijo el chico ante el comentario anterior.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes.

-Traigo otra botella de agua por si quieren- mencionó Takeru mostrando ambos recipientes, uno lleno y otro a medias.

-Gracias hermano, yo tomare un poco, ¿quieres un poco Mimi?

-Gracias Matt. pero no tengo sed.

-¿Ustedes saben si Hikari esta en casa?- preguntó el menor de los rubios.

-Supongo que sí, o debe estar caminando con Tai, nunca lo ha dejado solo- respondió la chica de cabello castaño.

-Pense que la habías visto en la semana.

-Estuvimos hablando muy poco debido a lo de Tai, ella ha dejado algunas cosas, cuando puede va a buscarlo y eso se ha vuelto algo muy común- argumento Takeru.

-La situación de Tai es algo grave- suspiró Matt- no diré que no tiene sentido porque sería absurdo pero debería sobrellevarlo.

-No es nada fácil Matt- dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos -tú eres fuerte y además...

-El cariño que sientes por ella es distinto al que siente Taichi- completó la frase el más pequeño de ojos azules.

-Todos sabemos que él ha estado enamorado de Sora desde que eran muy niños, también convivieron desde pequeños.

-Mimi, Sora es como tu hermana- dijo el mayor de los Ishida -me refiero a que Tai al igual que ño hax hecho tú debería estar preparado para todo, puede que sea muy frío y por eso pienso que puede presentarse cualquiera de las dos posibilidades pero prefiero eso a... creer que solo una de ellas pueda darse y que esta sea erronea.

-No puedo negar que eso tengas razón- dijo su hermano - Mimi creo que ni tú puedes negar eso, quieras o no.

-Sí, no puedo negar nada de lo que dijeron.

-Necesitamos hacer algo con el pelos necios, no podemos dejar que se venga a bajo, no debo dejar que mi amigo se doble- dijo Matt bajando la mirada sabiendo lo difícil que eran las palabras que había dicho.

-No esperaba menos de ti- comentó Mimi provocando que el rubio la mirara -estaré contigo, recuerda que también es amigo mio y que tampoco dejaré que se doble el chico de cabello chocolate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A llegado a su fin del capítulo tres <strong>_**n_n**

_**¡Lo sé, deberían lincharme! Me tarde horrores en terminar este capítulo, en verdad el tiempo se me paso volando, creo que mejor debería subirlo poco a poco porque conociéndome a este paso… cuando termine mi carrera terminare la historia por eso mejor subí lo que estaba escrito (2 años). **_

_**Debo decir que las vacaciones son las únicas que me permiten escribir ya que estando en la escuela con las tares, salidas y demás se me olvida escribir y justo cuando me propongo a escribir algunas líneas soy incapaz de hacerlo porque puede que no me llegan las ideas, no me nace escribir o prefiero hacer otra cosas **_**¬¬' **_**sí que es difícil ser constante en esto de subir historias pero espero que valga la pena lo que escribo, porque en lo personal creo quedo satisfecha después de leer todo lo escrito, palabras de consuelo… pero digan que si ¡vale! **_**n_n**

_**Ya saben agradecimientos especiales esta vez para: **_

********Faty Takenouchii****:** _**no te apures no eres la primera que me pide que no termine con la vida de Sora, pero la historia la estoy haciendo conforme a las peticiones de mi hermana y la idea de que un personaje tan importante falleciera me agrado, sobre todo por toda la gente que está a su alrededor… aunque es difícil tengo que advertir que sigo con la idea de que ya no despierte… pero tratare de que los recuerdos valgan toda la pena o tal vez de una sorpresa **_**n_n**

****Shio.S.R**_: __**grax por no perderle la pista. Si es verdad me tardo mucho en actualizar pero es que no puedo escribir a diario y cuando logro hacerlo tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que me cuesta ligarlas y más ahora que estoy escribiendo dos **_**jeje **_**y también la escuela ya empieza a exigirme demasiado, conforme avanzan los semestres pareciera que la escuela es el lugar donde vivo y la casa el lugar solamente donde duermo. Cambiando de tema, que bueno que pusiste "**_**si que nos haces sufrir" **_**no lo digo porque sea cruel o mala, simplemente porque eso me proponía desde un inicio y creo que poco a poco lo voy logrando.**_

_**Pff bueno creo es todo por esta ocasión… según mi idea principal este ya es tercer capítulo y eso significa que dentro de dos capítulos terminara mi historia siempre y cuando lo logre extenderme demás**_

_**Bien hora de despedirse no sin antes agradecer a todo los que han leído este fic **_**n_n**_** y sobre todo los que han dejado RR… ya saben todas esas opiniones, sugerencias nos ayudan a actualizar lo más rápido que se pueda… sin algo más que agregar…**_

_**Adiós****_

_**P.D: **_**Aww!**_** Eso de escribir como se sentían los padres de Sora ha sido de las líneas que más trabajo me han costado…**_

_**Ahora sí… ¡Gracias por no perderle la pista!**_


End file.
